Random Act Of Love
by Ghostface211
Summary: One simple act can really touch somebody. One simple change can set off a chain of events that can alter that individuals live in a way that no one could ever have seen coming. This is one such event that changes the fate of so few yet affects so many...not really.
1. Feather 1: Love and Marriage

**_Ranma ½ was created by Rumiko Takahashi and distributed by Shounen Sunday Comics, Shogakukan, Kitty Animation, & Viz Media LLC._**

**_Sekirei is created by Sakurako Gokurakuin and distributed by Young Gangan, Square Enix, Seven Arcs & Funimation Entertainment_**

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the characters and situations from these series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful way. Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it this non-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Please support the official release.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you down and skewer your nuts. You want to use them? Just ask me first as I'll probably say yes.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies. And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

* * *

It's odd how little things can cause large changes in the span of destiny, like the flapping of a butterfly's wings causing a small displacement of the air that results elsewhere as a raging hurricane. Or how one man clapping could cause another man to dislocate the vertebrae in his back thousands of miles away. Or even how one simple cry could alter the events of one man in ways not many could even fathom.

Then again, considering the man in question... I doubt many of you readers would be surprised.

But such philosophical questions could be set aside for the moment as we see two unspecified people gathered in the small chinese restaurant in a far off part of the Nerima district of Tokyo. Those gathered could only stare at the rather intimidating yet comical sight before them while noting that the two feminine figures were either unaware or uncaring of their amazed glances.

The two women were in the midst of putting their seventh large bowl of ramen away and didn't look to be close to ending their meal any time soon. One of the girls was dressed in what could be described as a very loose interpretation of a shrine maiden outfit; It had the long white sleeves as well as the obi complete with long flowing bow tied in back. Her pink skirt in comparison however was rather short to the point of being called scandalous by some of the more judgmental people there. She wore brown flat shoes, accompanied by white thigh high socks and a pair of bright pink padded gloves, the kind used in professional fighting to protect the knuckles.

To her left sat another girl whose looks brought immediate attention towards her- and not just for her shocking bright red hair. Had they seen her face they would have been first drawn to her immersive grey-blue eyes before down a bit to her cute nose. Now what doesn't need to be said is that immediately after their gaze would drop further to the taunt bulges in her blue chinese long sleeve silk shirt. From what they could make the girl looked to be in her late teens and wore black silk pants and slippers on her feet to complete her look.

"Y'know," The red head spoke suddenly as she finished her latest bowl of ramen. "I don't think I thanked you for helpin' me out with that panda did I?"

The girl in the shrine maiden outfit shook her head as she finished her own bowl of ramen. "No, but you're welcome! And thank you for helping me out with those twins."

"'S no problem," the redhead shrugged as a confident gleam entered her eyes. "It's th' least I could do for ya in return."

"And you even helped me out when I got so hungry," the shrine maiden (?) smiled brightly at the redhead. "How can I ever repay you?"

The redhead srugged again, "Like I said, 's no biggie. But I guess you can start with why those girls were chasing you."

She sighed, "They wanna fight me because of the game, but I can't fight them. At least not until I find my Ashikabi."

The redhead just nodded, a slight moment of confusion played on her face, but the other girl never noticed. "So... um... I guess they jumped you so you couldn't find your... ashikaobi?"

"Ashikabi," the other girl corrected as their new bowls came to greet them. "Ah!" The girl exclaimed.

"Hmm?" the redhead asked.

"I just realized we've been helping each other so much and we've never introduced ourselves!" She stood up from her stool and bowed to the red head. "They call me Musubi. It's nice to meet you."

The redhead nodded. "Ah right... Nice ta meet ya Musubi. Names's Saotome Ranma."

"Saotome... Ranma," Musubi sighed as she picked up her new set of chopsticks. "After all you've done for me... you've been like a savior to me y'know?"

Ranma let out a small chuckle, "Well I am a martial artist. It's my duty to help people like you out y'know?"

Musubi nodded, "You're so nice Ranma-san... I just wish someone like you could be my Ashikabi-sama."

Ranma sighed, "Like I said Musubi, ya still ain't told me what that is." The red haired girl sighed as she lightly rubbed her forehead, wondering what she had gotten herself involved in.

And just why if felt that China was getting further away even as she was away from Genma...

* * *

**_Ghostface211 presents..._**

**_A Ranma ½ - Sekirei Cross..._**

**_Random Act of Love_**

**_Feather 1: Love and Marriage (AKA Ranma meets the Tendos: Sekirei Edition)_**

* * *

_Earlier..._

"A fiancée? You better be kidding old man!"

People stopped in their mundane routine to see what the noise was all about. They then stared in amazement, as there was a panda in the middle of the street along with a young girl that was apparently its trainer. The animal then let of a growl as to the people's shock and horror, it charged in a mad dash at the young girl.

"So it's like that pops? Fine! I got no problems kicking your ass!" cried the girl as she charged the panda. The people remaining in the area however, looked on with awe as the giant panda threw a flurry of panda punches at the small red haired girl. Dodging nimbly, she flipped, ducked, and parried, avoiding all of them.

"Getting slow, old fart!" The girl smirked. Then she counter attacked. The girl launched punch after punch, and numerous kicks, but the panda just blocked them, growling and snarling all the while. Just when it looked like the panda was about to get the upper hand, the girl zipped in close and she delivered an uppercut to the panda, knocking it a few feet away from the girl.

The girl looked on for a few moments to ensure the panda did not rise to continue the assault. Satisfied that the panda was out of commission, she hefted her pack, and started back down the street. "Now ain't the time for a fiancée, I'm going back to China!"

As the young girl set off, the panda rose silently and grabbed a stop sign like he was uprooting a plant from the ground. The people still gathered let out another gasp of surprise a the feat of strength but the animal paid them no mind. Sneaking up behind the girl on its tiptoes, he raised the sign above his head and prepared to plaster her into the ground.

"LOOK OUT!"

The red head blinked as he felt a gust of wind blow past her, and turned to find in her amazement to find the panda knocked unconscious in the middle of the street, the uprooted sign laying across it's chest. "The hell?" she muttered. And she looked and blinked, as just a bit beyond where her father had landed seemed to be someone's rump, showing off white panties for all the world to see from her upturned pink school skirt waving a bit back and forth.

"Ugh...ughoooo~," a moan came forth as the rump in question lowered and the girl righted herself with a hand going to her back and rubbing it a bit.

"Uh... are...are you ok?"

"Ow-owowow," she quickly chirped out as she got up and flattened her skirt down and stopped, looking around. "Oh!" she said as then quickly bowed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

The red head blinked before looking at the girl in strange clothes oddly. "I'm... I'm fine thanks. Thanks for the save by the way."

The girl in question stopped mid-bow and was at a forty-five degree angle and lifted her head. "Save?"

The redhead nodded and pointed to the panda on the ground, "Yeah. From that old thing."

The girl lowered her head and noticed the panda laid out cold in front of her. "Oooh, he's big." She then looked up to the redhead. "Was he strong?"

"I guess you could say that," the redhead shrugged. "Anyway, thanks for the help."

"My pleasure. I'm glad that I could help you but I have to go now!"

The red head opened her mouth to respond but stopped as she felt a cold shiver run up her neck. Without warning she shot forward and grabbed the girl in the strange clothes by the arm and pulled with as much strength as she could.

"Uwah!" Was all the other girl could manage to utter at the pull as she hit the ground, hearing something crash hard into ground from where she had just stood moments ago. The smell of burning ozone set her on edge and she quickly broke free from the redhead's grip.

"Hey there Number Eighty-Eight! Why you still runnin'?"

The redhead and the brunette turned towards the new voice, "The hell's goin' on now?" the redhead asked. As she looked up she had to gape at the sight before her. A pair of twins decked out in skimpy leather and seemingly nary a care to the weather conditions with as much of their skin was exposed. They stood tall with a slender build, both with long black hair pulled into twin ponytails and hazel eyes. The only difference was that one woman was decked out in a violet leather outfit and with larger breasts than her companion, who had on a pink outfit and a smaller chest.

As confident as they stood there, they might have even reveled in it. Their hands were clutched together and a ball of light cackling with energy rested in the center of their grip.

"I gotta learn that," the redhead muttered. "However they're doing that..."

"C'mon Number Eighty-eight," cried out one of the women decked in violet leather. "It's time we finished this!"

"Friends of yours?" the redhead muttered to the brunette.

The girl shook her head, bangs flapping as she did so as she then called out to them. "No! I can't! I haven't even found my Ashikabi yet!"

"Like that matters now," The violet one muttered. Turning to the redhead she pointed with her freehand and shouted, "WHOEVER YOU ARE, MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!"

Ranma gave a flat stare in return and blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Listen", the violet girl had called before taking another deep breath. "I don't know if you realize what you're in for, so I'd suggest you leave now! She's ours to take, so step aside!"

"Right..." Ranma muttered "I got no clue what you're talkin' 'bout but this girl helped me out just now and since you two ain't friends..." she grabbed the brunette's wrist and ran off. "See ya!"

"H-HEY!" Cried the violet one. "Get yer ass back here ya red-headed bimbo!"

"Calm down Hikari," sighed the one in pink. "Didn't you see that she wasn't reacting to the girl? We've got another chance."

"Yeah yeah, Hibiki," Hikari muttered as the redhead got further and further out of sight. "But still, we missed this chance."

"Even if that's the case, I don't think you know who would've let it been that way for long," Hibiki whispered as she pointed down.

Hikari followed the finger only to let out a grimace as she spotted the figure. It was a man who was decked in black from the mask that partially covered his mouth and nose, to the long black trench coat and matching gloves. The only thing that could be made out on the person as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop effortlessly was his silver locks, darker than the moon's own surface.

"Oh great..." she muttered. "How does that jerk-off always know where to find us?"

"It's his job," Hibiki replied. "Let's move. We might luck out and run into Eighty-Eight again."

Hikari nodded and the twins disappeared into the Nerima streets.

* * *

_Present..._

"Ahhh," Ranma cooed as she patted her stomach contently. "That hit the spot!"

"Did you like it Ranma-san?" Musubi asked as she finished off her eight bowl of ramen.

"You better believe it," Ranma nodded as she put her feet up on the table. "I didn't know I was that damn hungry 'til I got started. We really lucked out findin' this place an' all."

"Isn't that great Ranma-san?" Musubi chirped. "It's just a shame you can't be my Ashikabi. With all you've helped me with, it's almost like destiny that we've met."

Ranma sighed scratching her red hair idly, "So are you ever gonna tell me what the hell an Ashikabi is Musubi?"

"An Ashiakbi is an Ashikabi, Ranma-san," Msubi answered. "An Ashikabi is someone I've been searching for a very long time."

"Ah hah..." Ranma sighed. "Still got no clue what that means but good luck with that."

"Thank you Ranma-san," Musubi nodded at her.

"Excuse me," came the voice of their waiter. "Here's the hot water you requested young lady. Are you ready for the bill now?"

"Yeah sure," Ranma nodded distractedly as their host placed the water on the table. "Welp, I guess it's about time..."

"Ranma-san?" Musubi asked, not understanding.

"It was nice meetin' ya Musubi," Ranma began as she rose from her seat. "But I really gotta be goin' soon. I gotta get to China an' get things back ta normal." Musubi tilted her head, still confused and a little saddened by her friend leaving. "Good luck with your Asherzabi thing or whatever," Ranma continued as she reached for the glass. "And watch out for any pandas."

"O-okay! Oh! Ranma-san!"

"Eh?" Ranma blinked as Musubi sat up suddenly, shifting the table. "Woah, slow-!"

All at once, the table seemed to shift, causing the empty bowls and glass to shift and fall towards the young martial artist. Ranma could only sigh in resignation as the hot liquid landed on him, staining his clothes and causing her body to shift higher by a few centimeters. Her chest was no longer jutting out as much and her clothing seemed to fit a bit tighter. "Well that happened," a much lower pitched voice sighed softly. ""I'm sorry about this...I didn't want you to see me this way..."

"Ranma-san?" Musubi blinked.

"I guess maybe now you'll be freakin' out 'bout it, but it's a long story," Ranma sighed. "And it's all my pop's fault."

Musubi then walked past him. "Ranma-san! Ranma-san!" She called out and began to spread out away from where he was. "Where are you?"

"Musubi?" Ranma blinked as the sekirei continued to look around. "What're you doin'?"

"Ranma-saaan!" Musubi called out again, holding her cupped hands to her mouth help make her voice travel.

"Musubi, I'm right here," Ranma replied.

Musubi blinked at what he said and tilted her head and frowned. "Ranma-san is a girl."

"Musubi, I'm Ranma." Ranma replied.

Musubi shook her head. "Musubi won't be fooled!"

"Look Musubi, I'm Ranma. The girl was just my cursed form," Ranma sighed. "I can prove it." He clasped her hand and dragged her back towards the bathrooms. "Come on!"

* * *

"That's amazing Ranma-san!" Musubi clapped as she and Ranma re-took their seats.

"Not really no, but you're taking this a lot better than I thought," Ranma sighed.

"So are you a magician as well as a martial artist?"

"I'm no magic guy, it's a curse. I got it while me an' pops were in China."

"A curse?" Musubi blinked, tilting her head at the unfamiliar term.

"All ya need to know is that they're bad and to avoid 'em at all costs." Ranma shrugged. "I'm goin' back to China to get rid of it."

"China?" Musbui asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Is that close to Nerima?"

"Um... no," Ranma sighed. "It's a far far off place from here. I was tryin' to go back there when you helped me out with that panda before those thunder twins showed up."

"Oh," Musubi muttered, looking down with a sad look on her face. "So... so are we not gonna see each other again?"

"I wouldn't say that..." Ranma sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I... I mean ya never know right?"

"Really?" Musubi chirped as she looked back up to the cursed martial artist.

"Yeah... yeah I guess..." Ranma shrugged as he stood up and gave a light strech. "Who knows? By the time I get back with my cure you might've found your Ashizabi or whatever."

"You think?"

"Sure, why not?" Ranma shrugged again as he tilted his head towards the door, "Look I gotta go. Thanks for the grub Musubi." Without turning, he waved his hand at her and walked out the door; turning left and putting both hands in his pockets as he joined the crowded street.

-THA-THUMP-

Unnoticed behind him, Musubi watched him leave before placing a hand on her heart and looked downward.

* * *

Ranma had the distinct feeling that he was being followed.

A sound and an odd, prickling sensation on the back of his neck alerted him and with narrowed eyes Ranma turned to look behind him, seeing no one of interest before he lowered his gaze and shoved his hands into his pockets; continuing on his quest to be cured. Irritated thoughts of pandas and surprise engagements entered his head for a moment before that feeling that he was being followed returned. He suppressed the prickling sensation that now flowed across his spine as he turned around again. His eyes widened as he spotted a sprout of a familiar brown ahoge hair poking out amongst the non-descript crowd.

_'Nah, I'm imaging things,'_ he thought to himself. _'Ain't no way it's her...'_ he sighed cursing silently to himself at the same time for his distraction. Not that one could blame him. It had been the first time that the pigtailed marital artist could remember being able to talk to a girl without the threat of death hanging over his head or the old man butting in. And... well... she was pretty cute.

_'And there it is again,'_ Ranma thought in irritation as he felt the prickling sensation traversed across his back stronger. He turned around once more and once he got a good look, he knew that he was, indeed, being followed by Musubi. The girl let off a slight gasp as their eyes met, but smiled brightly as she attempted to get closer to the aqua transsexual martial artist. Ranma frowned and turned away, as nice as the girl was and as thankful for her help with the old man as he was he didn't have time to hold her hand while she searched for her ashizabimaru or whatever the hell she was looking for.

With that though in mind Ranma looked up for a moment before vaulting skyward, unmindful of the awed stares he received as he landed on the nearby roof of a non-descript building. "Sorry Musubi, but I got things to do," he whispered to himself before vaulting to the next rooftop.

Only to pause as that odd tingle raced up his back again with a vengeance. He turned his head back in time to see Musubi vaulting over the roof and landing on the one he had just vacated from. Before he could turn back to leave Musubi suddenly landed beside him. "Mu-Musubi! Why're you followin' me?!"

Musubi stayed crouched for a few more seconds and Ranma's concern raised a notch. The girl looked to be breathing hard, her shoulders rising and falling. Slowly, she rose and turned her head to face him, her brown eyes locking onto Ranma's cobalt blue. Ranma almost took a step back at how clouded they were and wondered what could have happened within the last few minutes when he left her.

Her face was flushed and she was continuing to pant heavily. "I... I don't know Ranma-san..." she got out.

"Are... are you okay?" Ranma asked as he frowned and took a step closer to check on her. "You got a fever or somethin'?"

"I... I don't know," she sighed, putting a hand on her impressive chest. "I... I am feeling... hot..."

"Oh man..." Ranma muttered as he leaned closer to her to put a hand on her forehead. "Damn it... You're burning up."

"R... Ranma-san..." She got out, her voice beginning to lose strength. "I... how... come..."

"Easy, Musubi." Ranma said as he put his other hand on her shoulder -

Only to pause as Musubi's hand shot up to grab his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"What... what should I do Ranma-san?" She asked and Ranma's brow furrowed at the strange shift in the tone of her voice. Where the other one she seemed to be losing the ability to talk, this new one sent chills down his spine. Though he couldn't quite decide if it was a bad way either. "My body... just keeps... getting... hotter..."

"M-M-M-Musubi?!" Ranma squeaked, his tone an octave higher than usual and more closely resembling his voice when he was in his girl form. He tried to swallow but the lump in his throat made the action impossible. With Musubi this close he felt as if he couldn't move; Not a single technique that he could think to use to extract him from this perilous situation came to mind yet oddly enough at the same time he found his pulse racing and his senses keying to heightened levels of awareness. It was something similar to what he felt when going into battle though battle was the farthest thing from his awareness at the moment.

"_**WHOEVER YOU ARE, STEP AWAY!"**_ cried a female voice, distracting Musubi long enough for Ranma to break out of her grip.

Ranma placed a hand on his chest to calm his heart. "Ah... hah?" Ranma absently asked, not daring to blink as he kept staring round-eyed at the intruders who stood before them. "Oh... it's you perverts again," he sighed out; inwardly relived at the distraction they provided for the moment.

"_**WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A PERVERT, YOU ASSHOLE?!"**_ Hikari shouted at Ranma.

"Well when ya dress like that in this weather what else ya want me to call you?" Ranma asked irritably. "So what'cha want ya pervert?"

"This guy right here..." Hikari grumbled as a crackle of lightning danced around her fist.

"Calm down, Hikari," Hibiki gently chided. "We don't want this to escalate any more do we?"

"Yeah calm down pervert," Ranma nodded as he eyes the twins warily while keeping himself in front of Musubi protectively. "Let's keep it all nice an' civil like, ok?"

Hikari let out a growl of irritation, but managed to keep her hand stayed as Hibiki addressed Ranma. "Listen... for your own good I would recommend that you don't even think about wanting to wing that one. Just please stand aside, and you can go on with your life and be spared the pain of the game."

"Winging?" Ranma blinked, eyeing Musubi in concern out of the corner of his eye. "Game? 'The hell are you talkin' 'bout?"

Hibiki sighed, giving Ranma a hard gaze. "Look... what I'm about to tell you is still pretty much a secret at the moment, but as you've no doubt guessed my sister and I along with number eighty-eight behind you are not human. We've been released to find our Ashikabi, however once they're found we sekirei and our Ashikabi will be forced into playing a Game we have no choice to play."

"Again; what the hell are you talking about?" Ranma frowned. "So you want me ta buy that you two pervs and Musubi are some sorta weird freak chicks? Like that's why you dress like that? And what th' hell is an Ashikabi?!"

Hibiki sighed, "Look-"

"Save it sis," Hikari growled. "This kid's too dumb to get it so I'll explain it for ya. Step away from number eighty-eight and let us take care of her! Or not and get hurt."

"I think I'll pass ya loony perv," Ranma growled. "Who know what a freak like you'd do to my friend here?"

"Oh I'm really gonna enjoy kickin' your ass," Hikari growled as she launched herself at the pigtailed martial artist and conveniently missing her twin's icy glare replaced now with a look of panic.

"Hikari Dont!" she cried out futilely. "You know the rules!"

Ranma's eyes narrowed into icy blue slits as Hikari's fist surged forward glowed with electrical power. To Hikari's surprise the pigtailed martial artist dashed forward, sliding out of the path of her fist and countering with a quick sweep of her legs, sending the electric sekirei face first onto the rooftop and covering her face with the grimy remains of rain water and mud that laid atop the building roof. The sekirei groaned from her prone position as she rose to wipe her face clean of the gunk.

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' my decision was the right one ya pervy freak," Ranma smirked. "I ain't in the mood to fight but I ain't about to let ya mess with Musubi on my watch." As he finished his declaration, the aqua transgendered martial artist spun back around catching an expected punch with his left hand. He held in a grimace that threatened to break across his face and managed to sigh as his eyes met Hibiki's surprised hues. "Can't you just leave her alone?"

Hibiki's surprised look was replaced with a determined gaze, "Believe me or not, I'm doing this for her own good."

"Suit yourself," Ranma replied as he pulled back, rammed his elbow into Hikari's gut and threw the woman's body atop her twin sisters unceremoniously. A single forward step and before the twins could react, Ranma had bolted forward to where Musubi sat and picked her up bridal style before leaping over the rooftop.

"You arrogant little jerk!" Hikari cried out as Hibki rolled off her twin. "You're not gettin' away from me!"

"Yeah, I doubt that," Ranma muttered as he and Musubi continued their free fall. "Hold on Musubi... I'll get us gone soon enough."

"So... hot... Ranma... san." Musubi whispered in a daze.

"Don't speak," Ranma whispered back to Musubi. "Just-!" He was cut off as he had to suddenly dodged to the right and avoid Hikari shooting down like a rocket with her fists extended. He grimaced as he could practically taste the power flowing freely from her hands; sparks of electricity tingling across his face. "I'll give that perv some credit... she's determined to lose to th' best."

As he landed, he barely had time to put Musubi down before he dodged Hikari's latest charge. The pigtailed wonder ducked forward and to the left, causing his alien opponent to miss him entirely. He then spun around and slammed an open palm in between her shoulders, causing Hikari to grimace as she clutched her shoulder in pain. She growled and quickly stood and rocketed forward, clenching and throwing a punch at Ranma's stomach with her good hand. In turn, Ranma caught her fist and using her momentum threw her aside into a pile of garbage.

Ranma sighed as he picked up Musubi in his arms again and gave Hikari a pitying look, "Y'know... if ya weren't so busy huntin' my friend down for ya weird pervy cosplay thing you got goin' you could've avoided all this y'know?"

"You son of a bitch," Hikari growled as she worked her way out from trash. "You just don't know when to shut your mouth do ya?"

"All I'm sayin' is ya could've avoided bein' taken out like the trash you are if you went about this a better way or somethin'." Ranma shrugged. "All I know is my friend needs to see a doc so if you'll excuse me, we gotta go now."

"I don't think s-!" Hikari was cut off mid-threat as she stared helplessly at the sight before her, "Damnit, no!"

Ranma for his part stood still while his face redden deeper than any tomato as Musubi had managed to cup his face after he had attempted to give her a quick once over before leaving to find a doctor. "Musubi wha-!" was all he managed to get out as Musubi brought his face down to hers.

"I...I've found you," she breathed out, voice no higher than a whisper.

Before Ranma could ask what she meant he suddenly froze as he felt her lips touching his. His blush deepened as the contact continued, a part of his mind idly realizing that this was his first kiss. A first kiss that was kind of nice, not that he had anything to base it on. Still, it didn't explain what the heck was going on with Musubi, nor the wings of light that had protruded from her back.

...

Waaaaaaaaaaaait a minute.

Ranma looked down out of the corner of his eye as he managed to spot a few tendrils of a glowing pink light coming from behind Musubi. They seemed to resemble wings and he could feel them envelop his arms in a soothing, warm feeling. Before he could properly freak out, Musubi had broken the kiss and her smile widened a bit as her gaze fully focused on him. Her eyes looked at him with more emotion and warmth than he could ever remember seeing directed at him and she whispered-

"My Ashikabi-sama."

"Ah... huh?" Ranma replied dumbly as he stared at Musubi's smiling face.

"Damn, looks like you've really stepped in it." Hibiki sighed as she descended from the roof.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"But since she's chosen you as her Ashikabi, we won't interfere with you two anymore." She continued as she helped her twin out of the pile of garbage. "I hope you're ready for the heavy duty you two will have to face."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ranma grunted out as he set Musubi on the ground. "Ya wanna stop bein' so cryptic and tell me what the hell is-?!"

Ranma was unable to finish as he felt a sharp, hard pain in the back of his head. The pigtailed martial artist was quickly knocked out, falling unceremoniously on his face to the pavement. The twins and Musubi could only stare in shock as a panda holding a stop sign in its paws.

"Ah!" Musubi gasped in recognition. "You're the bear Ranma-san was fighting before!"

"..." went the twins as they stared at the scene before them.

The panda paid Musubi no heed as it tossed the boy onto one shoulder. He gave the gathered women a warning snarl as it headed in its initial direction. "Wait a sec Mr. Panda!" Musubi cried as she ran off after them. "You've got my ashikabi with you!"

Faster than anyone could guess a bear could run it ran off at seemingly inhuman speeds with Musubi hot on its heels. It resembled a comedic chase video that had been set on a smooth fast forward, leaving Hikari and Hibiki sitting alone with each other dumbfounded at the sight.

"Hikari..." Hibiki whispered as she blinked as she then heard a large crash followed by a geyser of water that could be seen over the tree line.

"Yea, sis?"

"Did that really just happen?"

Hikari sighed as she threw a piece of paper out of her hair, "Got me. All I know is... I need a shower ASAP. Probably something strong to drink too."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hibiki muttered in agreement. "Good thing we're off tomorrow."

"Like that would've stopped me." Hikari muttered as they made their way back home.

* * *

_[Tendo Training Hall. Challengers, please enter from the rear]_

The panda eyed the sign with an odd look in its eyes. One might say it was joy. One could also say it was resignation. Then again who can read a panda's eyes anyway?

"Damn it you stupid old fart, put me down!" cried the girl who was slung over the bear's shoulder. The bear simply grunted in irritation as he entered the gate, preparing to ring the doorbell.

"At least get some hot water!" Ranma cried in frustration.

"Ranma-san!" Came a far off familiar cry.

Ranma blinked as he heard the weird girl's voice, "Musubi?"

The bear blinked as he looked to the sky. No... no it couldn't be. He was just imagining things. Nodding to himself at his reasonable explanation, the bear reached out and rang the doorbell. As this happened, a familiar figure came like a rocket towards the cursed martial artists, her outfit heavily damp and a thermos bottle in one hand as she cheerfully waved to them.

"Ranma-san!" Musubi cheerfully cried out.

"Musubi! How'd you find us?" Ranma asked before he started to punch at his father, "Damnit y'old fart lemmie go!"

"Ranma-san! I brought you hot water!" Musubi chirped happily as she approached the boy-turned-girl and held it out in front of her.

The Panda's eyes widened as she neared. This was going to be a problem!

It was at that moment the door opened.

"Gaah!" Soun cried as he backed away from the door. "Wild panda?!"

Akane called out to her sisters, "Nabiki, Kasumi! Stand back, it might be dangerous!"

"You hear that, Pop?" the girl asked, "You're scaring them! Put me down so I can explain what's going on!"

Soun stared at the redheaded figure as the bear did as commanded before saying, "Are you...?"

The figure looked sheepishly back and said, "Saotome Ranma. Sorry 'bout this."

Nabiki continued to stare, then slowly she began to smile again and replied, "Oohhh...he is cute! And such exotic looks, too. A real live bishonen!"

"A what?" Ranma responded ever so smoothly as the panda began to try to remove Musubi from the entrance again.

"Hey!" she cried and suddenly laid a chop onto the cursed bear's head, stunning him. "Bad! That's a bad boy!"

"At last!" Soun was all but sobbing again as he moved forward to put his arms around Ranma and conveniently ignoring the background event, "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment...!" The Tendo patriarch tensed up as he held Ranma close in his embrace. Soun's hands began to explore the boy's dimensions as if trying to puzzle something out. He then held Ranma out at arm's length and stared down at the stranger with a look of utter perplexion.

"Yeah," Ranma muttered as he looked Soun in the eyes. "They're real."

"Huh?" Akane asked in a curious tone as Musubi came up to her ashikabi.

"Daddy, I thought you said Ranma was a boy!" Nabiki moaned in disappointment.

"I-I don't understand," Soun stammered, "I was certain Genma's son would be male…"

"Well it's kinda hard for me to be a guys since I'm a girl and all," Ranma chirped. "Sorry to let you down Tendo-san." She gave a sly smirk at the panda beside her who growled in response. "Sorry to be a disappointment and all since I'm not a guy."

"But... but the pledge..." Soun muttered.

"Yeah it's too bad," Nabki muttered as she looked at her nails distractedly. "You'd make a sexy bishonen if that were the case."

"Gee thanks," Ranma muttered. He turned to Musubi who had poked him in the side. "Yeah?"

"I thought you were a boy Ranma-san," Musubi stated looking at her Ashikabi in confusion as she still held the thermos in her hands.

"Not right now Musubi," she hissed back.

"I don't believe you two!" said Akane, causing the gathered group to turn and look at her in surprise, "Boy or a girl she's still our guest! Is this any way to treat her?" She stepped forward and at once adopted a friendly greeting, "Hiya, my name's Akane. Would you like to go somewhere?"

"Uh…ok," the redhead said hesitantly, "Where would you like to go?"

"How about to the dojo?" Akane smiled, "We can work out together. You study Kempo, right?" She then looked at Musubi as the girl looked between Ranma and the thermos in her hands. Weird. Anyway, "And you too, right?"

"Ken...po?" Musubi asked, putting her pointer finger on her face as she looked up to the ceiling.

"Uh, yeah," Ranma replied uneasily, "A little."

"Great!" Akane beamed, "Then we can spar to see how good you are."

"Spar?" Musubi repeated with a light gleam entering her eyes.

"Yeah!" Akane chirped. "It'll be fun."

"Uh wait a…" Ranma started to protest when Musubi took her by the wrist and hurried her along.

"Come on Ranma-san, let's go spar!" Musubi chirped.

"Woah, slow down Musubi!" Ranma cried as the girls left for the dojo. Nabiki sat where she was for only a few seconds before frowning. There was something very odd going on around here, but she just couldn't figure out what.

"But Ranma... why aren't you a boy Ranma...?" Soun muttered.

"Oh daddy," Nabiki muttered as she took note of the thermos the other girl left behind.

* * *

The new arrivals walked forward softly, the redhead studying the interior of the building with relaxed interest, like an art collector studying a potential buy. She nodded, as if in approval of the structure. "Nice place ya got here," Ranma said in a respectful soft tone.

"Isn't it?" Akane asked as she allowed a bit of pride to enter her voice. "We've had this place for generations."

"I can feel the history," Ranma nodded. "I'd love it if I could have a place like this someday."

"Too bad you can't," Akane replied. "There's no place in the world like our dojo you know."

"Yeah I figured," Ranma answered. "Girl can dream, can't she?"

"No harm in that," Akane agreed. "So... how you two wanna do this?"

Musubi immediately shot her hand in the air. "I wanna go first!"

"Eh?" Ranma blinked as she turned to her Sekirei. "Are you sure Musubi?"

Musubi turned to the redhead and nodded vigorously, the gleam in her eye stronger now. "Musubi wants to see just how strong Akane-san is!"

Akane chucked at the buxom girl's exuberant response. Giving Musubi a bright, charming smile Akane threw a thumb over her shoulder. "I've got a spare set of workout clothes if you wanna get changed. Then maybe we can really see who's better between my style and yours."

"Right!" Musubi cried as she clenched her fist in determination.

"Great, let's go!" Akane chirped as she clasped Musubi's hand and pulled her towards the changing room. "I think you're close to Nabiki's size and she barely uses it anymore so you should be fine. Just don't tell her, ok?"

"Ok!" Musubi chirped as they disappeared into the changing room.

Unseen, Ranma arched her eyebrow at the display, puzzled at a feeling of concern filling her. "It'll be ok, right?"

* * *

Several minutes later the girls stood in front of each other at the center of the haloed dojo; Akane dressed in a yellow dogi with a red sash around her waist and her long lavender hair tied up in a loose ponytail while Musubi stood several feet in front of her. Of the two girls it was Musubi who was bouncing up and down, doing her best to keep herself from lunging at Akane right then and there. For this, Musubi was dressed in a borrowed white dougi with a green sash.

And one would take care to note how much the dougi was struggling to hold her bountiful... assets in place.

"Musubi, you better take it easy ok?" Ranma spoke up as she made her way in-between them to act as the referee for this spar. "Remember it's just a spar. No need to go all out."

"Right Ranma-san!" Musubi chirped, her fists clenching so tightly you could almost hear the tendons popping. The youngest Tendo daughter almost blinked in confusion at the display. Did she really want to fight that badly?

_'Well,'_ she smirked internally as she took up her usual fighting stance. _'If she's that rarin' to go who am I to disappoint her?'_

Almost as if reading her opponent's mind, Musubi took her stance as well. A determined grin crossed her face as their eyes met.

"All right," Ranma raised her hand high into the air before lowering it in a chopping motion between them. "Begin!"

As soon as Ranma spoke, Musubi lunged forward like a cannon, and Akane barely slipped to the left side and dodged the attack. _'Damn she's fast!' _ Akane thought wide-eyed as she quickly tucked and rolled away from her opponent and got back to her feet, barely able to twist her head and dodge Musubi's blindingly fast right hook. Akane then dashed forward, cocking her right leg back and sending it towards Musubi's stomach. Ranma's sekirei prepared to block the incoming kick, but at the last second Akane brought her foot down on Musubi's lead foot, stapling her lead leg to the ground. They paused just long enough for give off a small grin of victory as she landed a hard right in Musubi's side.

Only to grunt in pain as Musubi's fist smashed against Akane's unguarded abdomen, and the impact was so surprisingly hard that it threw her off-balance. Freed from her temporary imprisonment Musubi pressed the attack, and once more Akane was on the defensive. The sheer speed of Musubi's barrage was making it harder and harder to find an opening again. And for every small opening that would present itself, When Akane would attack it her opponent wouldn't even notice it.

_'Damn this girl is strong!'_ Akane thought in frustration as she tried to push down that sense of panic when she had been hit in the stomach. Never could she remember being hit so hard. If she hadn't been braced she wasn't sure if she'd be up, and even then she was trying to ignore the pain and the urge to vomit.

_'She's sloppy,'_ she analyzed as she continued to press her opponent, _'but she's so fast and built like a brick it doesn't seem to matter!'_ She redirected a quick jab from Musubi, managing to give her enough space to pause and take quick stock of her opponent. Musubi had a spark of skill, but was too reliant on attacking. She didn't have much on defense, but given her freakish speed and defense she probably didn't have much of a reason to.

Across from her she caught Musubi's grin. In spite of herself, she chuckled, causing Musubi's grin to grow. "You're enjoying this, aren't you Musubi-san?"

Musubi nodded, retaking her fighting position, "Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun Akane-san!"

"So am I, Musubi-san. You're something else." Akane's smile vanished, a determined look on her face. "But even so, I'm not gonna lose."

"And I'm not going to lose either Akane-san," Musubi returned, a determined grin on her face.

"Well one of us is going to be a liar Musubi-san," Akane returned.

At that Musubi tensed suddenly, but Akane was ready as she flung herself backwards and out of the way of the jab she sent at her chin. Akane then threw herself to the left, narrowly dodging the buxom girl's follow up attack, and lashing out with a vicious punch to her adversary's right cheek. She was disappointed to find that Musubi barely reacted to it as she pressed her assault. She managed to get an arm up in time to block, but the impact jarred her whole body.

_'Looks like Musubi's trying to make a liar out of me,'_ Akane thought as she continued to dodge attack after attack. _'She just might at this rate...'_

While Akane had the edge in skill when it came to Musubi, her opponent was such a juggernaut that it was being rendered mute. Unseen, Ranma continued to watch this scuffle, the frown on her face continuing to grow with every second. Considering what she had seen earlier with her new friend, she was growing more and more concerned that she was going to have to step in soon and put an end to this.

As she finished this thought, Musubi had managed to graze Akane on the chin with a left cross. Akane stayed on her feet but turned her head with the impact to further mitigate the damage, surprise easily seen on her face and snapped her right leg up in a side kick aimed at the brunette woman's stomach, catching Musubi in her stomach and forcing her back only slightly. Akane tried to press her attack, but was once again forced to defend as Musubi dodged her follow up punch. At this point, it was becoming clear that it would be only a matter of time before Akane would be forced to submit.

Too bad no one told Musubi or Akane of this fact.

It was this thought that seemed to spur Ranma into action. In one moment Musubi's right was cocking back in a powerful haymaker. The sekirei's fist lashed out blindingly fast, aimed for Akane's face.

The next moment saw Ranma appear out of nowhere hooking Musubi's arm halfway to its destination. Musubi blinked as she felt and unfamiliar weight on her arm, the motion of her attack sending the redhead off her feet and causing Ashikabi and Sekirei to hurl forward at Akane. She had but a second to blink before the duo landed on her and collapsed into a pile on the dojo floor. After a moment to regain their bearings, the trio managed to unbury themselves from their impromptu dog pile.

"Huh... well that happened," Ranma groaned as she rose up. "I think ya'll can stop now don't ya think?"

"Y... yeah," Groaned Akane as she felt the adrenalin fading. She was sore; as both had spent the last several minutes doing their best to pound the other into the ground. However genial the fight had been, it had still burned energy, lots of it. Akane hadn't felt this tired in a good long while. She was sore in ways she hadn't even believed possible compliment of Musubi's juggernaut style.

And she hadn't felt so good in a long while.

"Man... that was fun," Akane sighed as she rolled over to see Musubi had risen beside her Ashikabi. "I had no idea you were so strong Musubi-chan."

Musubi smiled and nodded, "No problem Akane-san, I mean we are friends right? And friends do this kind of thing." Her tone was simple, mater-of-fact.

Akane giggled at that, "Some do, I'll grant you that." She turned to Ranma and frowned slightly. "You didn't have to step in though."

"Yeah I did," Ranma replied. "Trust me, it was about to get out of the friend zone really soon."

"I guess we did get a little too into it there," Akane acknowledged, shrugging slightly. Ranma smiled, and after another moment Akane smiled too then said, "Friends?"

"Sure," Ranma replied, "Why not?"

"I can't wait to see how good you are soon," Akane said as she rose up and glanced over her shoulder, "But just the same, I'm glad you're not a boy."

"You are?" the look on Ranma's face was suddenly very nervous.

"Of course," Akane replied, "It'd serve dad right for tryin' to do something so archaic without telling us in advance at least."

"Oh," Ranma sounded deflated, "That's true ain't it?"

Musubi blinked, "But Ranma is a b-!"

Akane blinked as Ranma slapped a hand over her sekirei's mouth. "Ahhahahaha, don't mind Musubi! She was about ta say somethin' silly!"

"Right..." Akane shrugged as she laid back onto the floor, missing Ranma whispering something to her friend. "Anyway... I'm gonna catch my breath here for a sec. I'll bet the bath's open if you wanna use it."

"Great!" Ranma chirped. "Let's go Musubi!"

At that, Ranma and Musubi rose, leaving Akane alone sprawled out on the dojo floor. Akane let out a sigh as she stared at the ceiling. "Man... tomorrow's going to be fun."

It was then that she hissed and held her stomach.

"Damn that girl is strong..."

* * *

Ranma felt extremely awkward as she opened the door to the furo and entered the actual bathing chamber, letting out a sigh as she sat down on a stool and began to clean herself. All she wanted was for the odd day to come to an end at this point, but of course, life doesn't work like that. It was going to be hard enough trying to explain Musubi's presence to the Tendos, and this engagement crap just made it all worse.

Still, at least that Akane girl was nice. Her odd hang-up about boys not withstanding anyway.

She sighed as she lathered up, wondering how the girl was going to handle the whole curse thing and imagining it not nearly as well as Musubi did. _'Speaking of Musubi'_, she thought as she began washing her hair. _'That crazy chick still ain't told me what this whole ashimikikabi crap means anyway. Just that she belongs ta me.' _ She let off a shudder as she picked up the water basin and poured it over her head.

"Jeeze," she sighed as she stood up and moved towards the bath. "All this crap is givin' me a headache."

"Ranma-san?"

Ranma turned to the voice coming from the changing room, "Musubi? What is it?"

Pause.

Ranma blinked as something clicked in her head, "Musubi... what are you doing?"

"I'm changing of course," Musubi answered. A ruffling of clothes and Ranma's eyes bulged slightly as he could imagine her disrobing.

"W-why are you changin'?" Ranma asked in a dubious tone.

"So we can bathe silly," Musubi answered simply.

"Y-you can't come in here yet Musubi!" Ranma cried out. "I'm a guy!"

"But you're a girl right now right?" Musubi asked as Ranma heard additional ruffling of clothing. "I was taught that it's ok for me to bathe with girls."

"But I won't be a girl for long!" Ranma pointed out as his eyes darted around the room.

"That's ok," Musubi replied. "I was told it's ok for me to bathe with my ashikabi as well!"

"No it's not ok!" Ranma replied as she unconsciously backed away from the door. "And you still haven't told me what the hell an ashikabi is anyway!"

As the aqua transsexual martial artist tried to figure out a way to get Musubi to stop her actions, her foot encountered something rather unexpected as she edged towards the tub, the bar of soap that she had been using and absently dropped while lost in thought, and as Ranma suddenly lost her traction she naturally missed the door opening as she absently tried grabbing first thing handy that she could use to steady herself, to no avail. Musubi was taken completely by surprise as she entered the bathroom and saw her ashikabi flailing about and backpedaling towards the ground. And before she knew it she found herself rushing to her ashikabi's aid...

Only for Ranma to frantically grab her sekirei, and find themselves being pulled into the bath with Ranma breaking Musubi's fall with her body. For a moment they both went under and sputtered as neither one had thought to take a deep breath for the occasion, but then Musubi pushed up and broke the surface of the water once again, sputtering like a wet hen but managing to quickly recover...

And found herself only inches away from the face of a now-male Ranma, who was staring at her with rounded eyes, sputtering and coughing a moment later as he spat out a mouthful of very warm water.

"Gah-!" Ranma lurched up out of the bath and waved his hands disarmingly, "Musubi… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Honest!"

"Huh?" Musubi blinked, her eyes naturally traveling down the length of his powerful male body before she smiled up at him, "Are you all right Ranma-san?"

"Umm..." Ranma found himself feeling both confused and awkward as he responded, "I... I'm fine Musubi."

"Oh good," Musubi sighed in relief. "Well then sit down and I can wash your back for you."

"W-Wh-What?" Ranma blurted out, his eyes becoming cross and his face flushed with embarrasment, "No, no, no, no, no!" He cried as he crossed his arms in an X-formation for emphasis. "That's not happening at all tonight! What's gonna happen is you get out and let me finish first!"

"But why?" Musubi asked.

"Because!" Ranma protested, "It ain't proper for-!"

"It's perfectly proper for us to see each other naked, Ranma-san," Musubi assured him in a calm tone, "After all, you are my ashikabi."

"Again, I don't know what that means," Ranma sighed. "Nor do I care. All I know is that you gotta get outta here before someone shows up and gets the wrong idea!"

* * *

...

...

...

It's like they want this shit to happen, I swear...

* * *

"Musubi-chan?" a familiar voice asked, "Hope you and Ranma-chan don't mind but..."

Ranma's head whipped so fast that he nearly fell over once again, only spared that awkwardness by the wall at his back, which allowed him to slide into the water without totally losing all dignity, and just in time to catch sight of a stunned Akane with nothing but a washcloth and soap in her hands. "Ah..." came Akane's stunned reply to the scene before her.

"Y...Yo..." Ranma replied in a soft tone

"Hi Akane-san!" Musubi chirped. "Maybe you can help me convince Ranma it's fine for me to wash his back!"

"Please stop talking Musubi," Ranma muttered under his breath, sinking down to his neck into the water and looking quite embarrassed.

Akane was silent for a moment before bowing slightly and muttering, "Excuse me." At that she turned and left them staring open-eyed in her direction, a regard that both boy and sekirei maintained until long after the youngest Tendo had vanished down the hallway.

After a moment Ranma spoke up again, saying, "I'm getting dressed."

Musubi turned and blinked at her ashikabi, "Ranma-san?"

"Just... just enjoy your bath Musubi," Ranma said softly as he headed for the changing room. "I... I just got this feeling I should get dressed now."

The soft muddled screams that he could now just hear outside the door only hastened his resolve.

* * *

It was starting out to be one of those days in the Tendo household...

It was all Ranma could do to keep from sighing as he looked across the table to the Tendo clan before him. He was sandwiched between Genma on his left and Musubi on his right. It was some minutes after his bath and after he and his father gave their explanation for their unique situation, complete with graphic illustration, that the three Tendo daughters sat together with equally stunned looks. Well... Nabiki looked stunned at least. Kasumi looked in equal parts confused and awed. At least, Ranma thought she did. And Akane...

Ranma turned his head towards the youngest Tendo daughter, who gave him a heated glare right back.

Oh yes, she was taking it very well. Well, at least he had managed to calm down enough to not kill him. That was nice at least.

"How I feel for you both," Soun began in a solemn tone while he openly wept, "To bear this burden as you two have… truly the way of the martial artist is filled with strife!"

Genma nodded in return, "Indeed my old friend. Truer words have never been spoken. Yet and still..." He paused as a wide grin began to break out on his face, "This is actually great news! It means that now my son can marry one of your three daughters, just as we planned, Tendo-kun!"

"Oh geez..." Nabiki groaned, knowing a significant headache was growing worse in all of these exchanges.

"But father," Kasumi said, "He's too young for me."

"You've got to be kidding!" Akane protested, "He turns into a girl! And he's a pervert besides!"

"Excuse me?" Ranma replied, his eyes narrowing as he turned back to Akane. "What th' hell did you just call me?"

"You heard what I said, you sick little pervert!" Akane spat.

"Just how, exactly, am I a pervert?" Ranma spat back.

"You saw me naked!" Akane naturally replied. "And you were in there with Musubi-san!"

"First of all, I was trying to get Musubi out of the bath. And second of all, you walked in on me!" Ranma replied back. "So how the hell is it my fault you saw us naked?!"

"I…" Akane hesitated for only a fraction of a second, "It doesn't matter! You're still a pervert! You were taking a bath with Musubi-san and trying to take advantage of her!"

"Umm... Ranma-san?" Musubi tried to cut in.

"Take advantage...?!" Ranma squawked at Akane. "Did you not hear the part where I said I was trying to get her out of the bathroom?!"

"As if I'd believe a pervert like you!" Akane replied. "All I know is there's no way I'd let some freak like you stay in this house!"

**"FREAK?!"** Ranma shouted. "Who're you callin' a freak you uncute tomboy?!"

"Ummm... Ranma-san..." Musubi tried again, pulling on her ashikabi's shirt for emphasis.

"Don't call me a tomboy you freak!" Akane replied hotly.

"I just call it like I see it you railroad spike tomboy!" Ranma was rising up in his seat, "So why am I a freak?! Because I turn into a girl?! That's not my fault!"

"Please," Soun said as he waved his hands in a warding gesture, "There is no reason to fight, you two."

Both Akane and Ranma rounded on him, their eyes ablaze _**"YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!"**_

Soun let out a small eep and slinked back into his seat.

"No way am I marrying you, you gender bending freak show!" Akane spat insistently.

"Well what a coincidence, ya gorilla tomboy," Ranma spat back. "I was just thinkin' the same thing! We finally agree on somethin'!"

"Ranma-san!" Musubi cried out with an emphatic tug.

Ranma turned to his sekirei, his eyes ablaze. _**"WHAT, MUSUBI, WHAT?!"**_

"What's a pervert?"

Ranma's eyes crossed at the question, "Huh?"

Musubi looked at her ashikabi curiously, "I said 'what's a pervert?'"

Ranma sputtered, his anger deflating at the simplicity of her question. "Ah... hah… wha?"

Musubi tilted her head as her ashikabi slumped back into his seat, "You don't know?"

"No, I...I..." Ranma sighed, raking a hand through his hair, "I'll tell you later." Looking across the table, he saw Akane had done the same as him. Apparently, that was enough to stop even her dead in her tracks. "Man, my head hurts."

"Do you need some aspirin, Ranma-san?" Musubi asked.

"Just... just gimmie a minute Musubi," Ranma replied. "I... I need a minute to process this."

"Well!" Came Soun's voice suddenly as Ranma's head slumped onto the table. "I'm glad you two got that little tiff out of your system! Now, Ranma my boy…you have a choice of one of my three girls to be your fiancée. There's my nineteen year old Kasumi, my seventeen year old Nabiki, and my sixteen year old Akane. Choose one and you will unite our families and make the Anything Goes school the stronger for our union!"

"Yes boy," Genma grunted, elbowing his son in the back. "Look up and choose your future!"

"Head hurts, dun wanna." Ranma muttered.

"Then if I may," Nabiki cut in. "You want Akane."

"Bua?!" Akane replied smartly.

"Oh yes," Kasumi agreed quickly. "She'll get over the whole bathroom incident quickly. You two will make a nice couple."

"Oh my sweet baby girl," Soun beamed proudly, "You make your father so happy!"

"Well, glad that's settled," Genma nodded in satisfaction.

"Someone shoot me please," Ranma groaned as Musubi looked on in confusion.

"Now just a minute!" Akane protested, "Don't I have any say in who I'm going to marry? And how could you two foist me on that freak?!"

"Oh come on Akane-chan," Nabiki sighed dramatically. "It could help with that one issue you got at school and besides... he is half-girl and you hate boys so..."

"So nothing!" Akane shouted back. "I ain't marryin' that pervert and that's that!"

"Ranma-san," Musubi began as she looked down on her ashikabi's miserable form. "What's a fiancée?"

"A fiancée is the girl who's supposed to be my wife someday." Ranma muttered.

"Really?" Musubi asked.

"A-yup," Ranma answered. "Now lemmie see if I can wake up from this nightmare ok?"

"But Ranma-san," Musubi continued. "Does that mean I'm your fiancée too?"

Pause.

The Tendos and Genma looked at the Sekirei as if she had grown a third head. Ranma rose his head from the table and gave Musubi a blank look, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well," Musubi began as a warm smile grew on her face. "You winged me and made me yours. I am bonded to you now and forever Ranma-san as your sekirei, and you to me as my ashikabi. So doesn't that mean I'm your fiancée too?"

"Wait," Ranma managed to get out through a dry mouth. "Wait. Are you tellin' me that me 'winging' you is like some kind of engagement cerimony?"

"Well, yeah," she nodded in agreement. "I guess it is in a way isn't it?"

_**"SSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEE EEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN!"**_

Genma blanched as Ranma and Musubi shrunk slightly back to the sight before them. During the discussion, Soun had managed to make a rather large astral projection of his head in and old uky-o style paining... somehow. And he was using it to greatly scare the ever-loving piss out of his old friend. "C-c-calm down Tendo-kun!" Genma cried out.

_**"CALM DOWN?!"**_ Soun replied. _**"YOU BETRAYED OUR SACRED OATH SAOTOME-KUN! HOW COULD YOU ENGAGE YOUR SON TO SOMEONE WHO ISN'T ONE OF MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRLS?!"**_

"Hey this is news to me too, Tendo-kun!" Genma retorted.

_**"LIES!"**_

"Ah man," Ranma groaned. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Ranma-san?" Ranma turned to find the eldest Tendo daughter holding a phone and giving him a puzzled expression. "There's a phone call for you."

Ranma blinked, "For me?" At her nod he stood, ignoring the goings on of their fathers and giving Kasumi his own puzzled expression. "Who the heck even knows me and pop are here?"

Kasumi gave Ranma a slight shrug as she showed the cursed martial artist toward the kitchen area and handed him the phone. Ranma gave Kasumi a slight nod of gratitude and put the receiver towards his ear. "Hello?"

"Greetings and salutations my friend," came an unfamiliar voice. Ranma frowned at the facetious sounding tone, feeling as though the sound was surrounding him.

"Who is this?" Ranma asked.

"You're quite a hard man to track down Saotome Ranma-kun," the voice continued. "If we weren't tracking our dear Musubi-chan, we might have never gotten a hold of you."

Ranma blinked, pulling the phone away to look at it weirdly before placing it back on his ear, "Who the hell are you? How the hell do you even know about Musubi?"

"Honestly my dear boy," The voice sighed out dramatically. "This would have been so much easier if either you or your father had a cell phone. I know you two just got back from China, but they sell those things over there too."

"Who the hell is this?!" Ranma nearly shouted, causing the peanut gallery behind him to pause and look at him curiously.

"I'd be more than happy to explain who I am Ranma-kun," the voice replied with hidden excitement. "All you need to do is turn on the Tendo's television and all will be made clear. You may go ahead and hang up now."

Ranma simply frowned as he put the phone back on its cradle. "Tendo-san," he called out. "Can you turn on your TV, please?"

Soun blinked at the boy's request, "Why?"

"To answer some questions," Ranma replied simply.

"All right," Soun replied, not quite understanding but turned to give a soft glare to Genma as a reminder that they weren't done with their previous discussion. His training partner simply let out a nervous chuckle as the television turned on. There was static for a moment, but it quickly faded and the image of a man came into clear view.

A man that caused Nabiki to choke slightly as he came into view. Akane and Soun simply gasped while Musubi simply smiled brightly at the man. He sat forward, folding his arms casually across one knee; and was dressed in an all white long coat with pointed tips at the collar. Black square rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and white gloves adorned his hands.

Ranma gave the man a flat look. He couldn't look more like a super villain if he tried.

"It is an honor to meet you, young Saotome Ranma-kun," The man said in a pleasant tone. "And allow me to be the first to offer you congratulations. You were magnificently chosen to be the partner of a Sekirei!"

"Hello, professor!" Musubi chirped.

"And hello to you Number Eighty-Eight, Musubi-chan!" The man replied warmly. "I see you were able to find the Ashikabi meant for you!"

"Musubi," Ranma cut in. "Y'know this doofus?"

"Doofus?" The man repeated, aghast.

"You idiot!" Nabiki snapped. "Don't you know who this man is?!"

"No," Ranma shrugged as he turned to the middle Tendo daughter. "Otherwise I wouldn't ask. Should I?"

"You damn well should!" She spat back. "That's Hiroto Minaka, the CEO and owner of MBI!"

Ranma blinked, having heard of the company on and off during his travels. "This screwball?! This guy runs MBI?!"

"My, my, Saotome Ranma-kun..." Minaka huffed in a hurt tone. "You're quite the rude Ashikabi aren't you?"

"It's been a long day," Ranma growled. "And you ain't making it any shorter."

"Fair enough," Minaka sighed dramatically. "I suppose we should get to the point of all this." He rose from his hunch, crossing his legs and smirking at Ranma. "Saotome Ranma-kun! You have been blessed with one of the one-hundred and eight sekirei being slowly released into Tokyo to find their destined Ashikabi and participate in the creation of new legends!"

"New... legends?" Akane asked, blinking at the screen.

"Indeeed!" Minaka crooned. "As the ashikabi of dear number eighty-eight, Musubi, you have the honor and right to participate in the Sekirei Plan! The rules are simple my young friend. There are a hundred and eight freed Sekirei, and when the time comes they will fight!" He stood up, stretching his arms out wide, "And fight! And fight! All until the last Sekirei and Ashikabi is left standing to receive their prize!"

Genma blinked, turning towards the screen with a hungry gaze. "Prize?"

"And the Ashikabi of the final Sekirei standing," Minaka continued, fully into his speech. "The pair is blessed with the chance to ascend to the heavens and hold the fate of the world in their hands!"

Silence reined as Minaka finished his impassioned speech. The CEO of the most powerful corporation in the free world re-took his seat and steepled his hands across his chest. "Oh, and one more thing."

Ranma blinked, "Yeah what?"

"Now that you know about this, you now have a responsibility to keep it secret. We are still in the opening stages, and it will be very, very bad if word got out about this at this time. Should you by any chance leak this information, then I am unhappy to say that you will feel the full force of MBI's retaliation." His smile faded from his face, "And yes, I'm afraid that extend to you Tendos as well. All of you are in this together from here on."

Nabiki opened her mouth to speak.

"And no, you do not want to know. Just know that there would be no way out for you Tendo Nabiki." Minaka added.

Nabiki closed her mouth with an audible clap.

Minaka's smirk returned to his face, "But until such time_, REJOICE_, for your empty life has been given new meaning in this new age of gods! Now then, any questions?"

Genma raised his hand, "What's this about prizes?"

Minaka chuckled, "The prize would be for your son and his Sekirei Genma-san. However," he paused as he pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "It's beyond... **ANYTHING**... you could hope to imagine."

Genma blinked, and then let off a goofy grin. His mind already salivating at the guaranteed victory.

"Now just a moment sir," Soun cut in, giving the CEO a hard look. "There's something I need clarification on for the sake of family honor and-"

"Professor!" Musubi cut in suddenly. "Musubi has a question!"

"Hmm?" Minaka blinked. "Yes, what is it Eighty-Eight?"

"Professor, an Ashikabi is like a fiancée, right; right!?"

"What?!" Minaka replied aghast. "Absolutely not. An Ashikabi is not like a fiancée at all!"

Soun gave a giddy grin at Minaka's words while Akane looked sullen and Musubi looked deflated. "It's not?" Musubi asked.

"Good heavens no!" Minaka replied. "An Ashikabi is no mere fiancée at all! When a Sekirei meets and is winged by their destined Ashikabi, they are making a vow of marriage!"

Soun paled at the MBI CEO's words. Akane's sullen look faded as Musubi perked up. "Really?!" she cried out.

"What?!" Ranma cried out.

"That's right Saotome Ranma-kun!" Minaka replied, pointing at the young martial artist. "As Musubi's husband I insist that you make sure to see to her well being as your top priority, understand?"

"W-w-what?!" Ranma cried out. "My wife?! What?!"

"Now then!" Minaka began as he stood, his coat flapping in the wind dramatically. "Before I go; one last thing. My dear number Eighty-eight!"

"Yes professor?"

"You left your MBI card here when you were released," He sighed. "My dear I know you were excited to find your husband, but do realize these things are important."

Musubi bopped herself on the head and stuck her tongue out slightly, "Sorry, professor."

"Don't worry yourself about it my dear," he said in a reassuring tone. "I sent it to your new address and it should be there tomorrow. And so - farewell!" And at those words, the television turned its self off.

_**"SSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNN!"**_

Genma paled as he received the full brunt of Soun's demon head attack, _**"HOW DARE YOU ENCOURAGE YOUR SON TO MARRY SOME HARLOT THAT ISN'T ONE OF MY PURE SWEET DAUGHTERS!"**_

"Why are you getting mad at me Tendo-kun?!" Genma asked as he paled under the assault. "I had no control over this!"

"Ranma-san!" Musubi chirped as she clasped onto her Ashikabi's arm. "Did you hear? Did you hear? I'm your wife!"

"I... I heard," Ranma muttered. "What... what the hell just happened?"

"I'd say our engagement's off," Akane replied. "But for some reason I doubt it'd be that easy."

"Whatever," Ranma groaned as he and Musubi took a seat. "I'm just ready for this day to end."

* * *

Minaka set aside his phone as he leaned back, basking in the glow of another piece of the epic plan he had unveiled fall into place. With that he turned on his television to watch as the cameras he had on the Tendo-ke displayed the rampant chaos his words had riled up. "Humhumhum" he chuckled. "Saotome Ranma-kun, I eagerly await to see what path you take to accent to the heavens! It promises to make good television!"

* * *

_**End Chapter 1**_

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

Hi all.

So once again, for those of you expecting a Veiled Moon update well… it's another Sekirei cross so it meets the standards half way at least right? Right?! No? Oh fine then…

Anyway, this one's just a fun little ditty I'm doing sporadically. It won't be nearly as serious or as encompassing as Veiled Moon but some elements of it may pop up in here. Even some things that I wanted to include in VM but just couldn't. You might not see the next chapter of this soon as my co-author's PC is having some… issues so VM chapter seven is delayed at the moment.

And there's your Veiled Moon update.

In any case, let me know what your thoughts are on the first hopefully decent Ranma/Sekirei cross in the reviews section and thanks for reading.


	2. Feather 2: The Newlywed Game

_**Ranma ½ was created by Rumiko Takahashi and distributed by Shounen Sunday Comics, Shogakukan, Kitty Animation, & Viz Media LLC.**_

_**Sekirei is created by Sakurako Gokurakuin and distributed by Young Gangan, Square Enix, Seven Arcs & Funimation Entertainment**_

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the characters and situations from these series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful way. Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it this non-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible. Please support the official release.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you down and skewer your nuts. You want to use them? Just ask me first as I'll probably say yes.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies. And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

* * *

The birds outside sang to greet the warm sun as its rays streamed down upon the Tendo compound. Despite the heavy rains of the previous day, and the shocking events of the previous evening, the long standing estate looked as tranquil and peaceful as it had ever been.

Enjoying this morning was the youngest of this home's denizens, her breathing steady as she slowed down from her morning jog and entered the gates. She was feeling a lot better than the night before, when she had still been so angry at her father after hearing his "little announcement" that either she or one of her sisters was about to become engaged to some boy they had never even met. But now, as she came closer to re-entering her home, she was feeling much better about life in general, after all...the sun was bright and the sky was clear, not at all like that freak rainstorm that had hit them from out of nowhere; not to mention that her would be fiancée was already a married man apparently.

In fact she had an hour and a half to get ready for school, plenty of time to get a good workout before hitting the bath and cleaning herself up, then settling down to a nice hot breakfast prepared by Kasumi. All in all, it was a promising start to the day. The fact that it probably would not last didn't enter her mind. It basked in the bliss of ignorance for once.

"Akane-chan!" Kasumi greeted as Akane came up from the genkan. "The bath is ready! Can you get your sister? Breakfast will be done soon!"

"I will sis!" Akane called back. Quickly she hopped up the stairs to her room to grab a change of clothes and a towel and made her way to Nabiki's room. Rapping on the door twice she entered.

"Nabiki, wake up! Breakfast is almost ready," she called as Nabiki's frazzled form looked at her blearily before glaring at the clock. However, before she could make any smart retort-

"_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! SSSAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOTOME RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAA AA! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON YOUR FIANCEE IN SUCH A MATTER IN HER OWN HOUSE!**_"

Both girls paused.

"Waz that-" Nabiki yawned.

"Yup," Akane moaned. Both were still a moment longer, Nabiki slowly making her way out of bed while Akane braced herself against the doorframe, thoughts rushing back to her of what happened last night. "Wait," she then muttered. "Where'd Musubi-"

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BOY/SAOTOME?!**"

"In stereo," Nabiki muttered as she trudged towards Akane and the door.

"Did you girls hear that?" Both turned to see a concerned Kasumi just outside the door with a kitchen wash towel over her shoulder.

"C'mon," Akane then said, an odd feeling in her stomach as her short lived bliss evaporated. "Let's see what's up now."

All three girls made their way to the room that was given to Ranma and his father as they stayed here. Opening the door all three girls gasped. Standing was Genma and Soun while Ranma laid on the floor in his pajamas while a naked Musubi crouched next to him.

"Did... did you mean what you said?" A stunned Ranma asked Musubi.

"Yes," she said, smiling at him as she took his hand and brought it to her cheek, nuzzling it. "I am yours. I will do whatever you say."

"Hold that thought." A wooden voice said, breaking the moment.

The three males in the room turned to see all the Tendo girls looking at them with varying levels of disgust or shame.

"My goodness," Kasumi muttered as she put a hand to her cheek. "Father you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Well... I've seen some videos that started like this and got nasty real quick," Nabiki snarked as she gave a cool gaze across the room.

And as for Akane?

She stood in between her sisters, her fists clenched and her head down, her long hair covering her facial reaction. Her knuckles cracked and her fists shook as her head suddenly jerked up to glare at the three males who all took a step back as she sucked in a shuddering breath before bellowing, "_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING YOU PERVERTS?!**_"

* * *

_**Ghostface211 presents...**_

_**A Ranma ½ - Sekirei Cross...**_

_**Random Act Of Love**_

_**Feather 2: The Newlywed Game**_

* * *

"School?" Ranma had blurted out, "Since when?"

"Since before we went to China boy," Genma had replied as he rubbed his still swollen cheek tenderly, "I registered you months ago and you were accepted for the spring semester. I talked with the school's Vice Principle and he was ready to take you in just as soon as you got to your first classes."

"Wait a sec..." Akane interjected. "You mean to tell me that you had this planned out that far back?"

"Ever since pulling the boy out of Middle School," Genma replied, "It wasn't easy finding a place that would take him in, lemmie tell ya. But Furinkan's academic admission are a bit less... demanding than other places..."

"Yeah I'll bet," Nabiki muttered. "Well this should be fun all things considered."

"Do I have'ta go?" Ranma sighed as Musubi tended to his own swolen cheek by his right side.

"Of course you do boy," Genma grunted. "After all, as heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes it should be your priority to get a good education. A strong mind makes a strong body as they say."

"Yes and we both know what a weak mind does, don't we ol' man?"

Genma snorted at his son's remark. "All the same, you should get ready to go soon."

Musubi gave a gentle tug at Ranma's sleeve, "Ne, Ranma-san... what's school?"

"One of the more boring places on Earth," Ranma replied as he finished off his breakfast. "It's dull, the food's barely decent, and no one let's ya take a nap. It sucks."

"Well someone's being over dramatic," muttered Nabiki from her seat.

"Is it really that bad Ranma-san?" Musubi asked.

"It is to me," he answered. "I sure as heck don't see this place as changin' my mind any time soon."

"You'd be surprised," Akane sniffed, though she concentrated mainly on gathering up her things as she headed towards the door, "Gotta run, don't want to be late for the morning meet n' greet..."

"Hold on just a moment, Akane-chan," Soun called out, "Ranma-kun needs to be shown where your school is, in fact he may even wind up sitting next to you, won't that be nice?"

"Why me?" Akane complained, "'S not like he wants to go..."

"Because, my dear... Ranma-kun is still your potential fiancée. It's best you at least get to know him, is it not?"

Akane gave her father a flat look, "...But he's a married man dad."

"That's right!" Musubi chirped suddenly, glaring at Soun.

Soun gave a slight cough and smiled at his youngest daughter, "Now now Akane-chan," he smiled. "Despite what others say," he gave Musubi a brief glare, causing the sekirei to puff her cheeks and glare right back at the Tendo patriarch as she clutched her ashikabi's arm possessively. "This is a matter of honor between our families."

"A matter so important you waited sixteen years to tell us?" Akane retorted.

Soun coffed into his hand and wilted under his daughter's stern gaze a bit. "I was just... just waiting for the proper time to tell you."

"Yuh huh," Akane muttered. "Anyway, I've wasted enough time. Can't Nabiki show him the way?"

"Nabiki already left," Kasumi replied. "Sometime during father's stare off with Musubi-chan."

"Clever girl..." Akane muttered. She turned to Ranma, giving the new ashikabi a flat look. "I'm leaving. You can follow me if ya want."

"I'll keep it in mind," Ranma replied.

"I wanna go too!"

The pigtailed martial artist blinked, looking back at his sekirei, "Hah? Why would ya wanna go ta school, Musubi?"

She clenched hers fists in front of her. "Because you're going, Ranma-san!"

He sighed, "But I don't wanna go."

She blinked and tilted her head. "So we're going to stay here?"

"The hell you are," Genma cut in throwing a schoolbag at Ranma. His son frowned as he caught the item with one hand. "Time for you to go boy."

"How long ya gonna go on with this old man?" Ranma sighed.

"As long as it takes," Genma replied. "Now get off your ass and follow your fiancée."

Ranma gave his father a flat look before he sighed and stood, "Yeah, yeah, fine. I'm goin'."

* * *

"Stupid old man," Ranma grumbled as he walked along the edge of that wall, directly overhead, "Stupid super villain wannabee... Stupid damn everything..."

"Nice to see you with such a sunny disposition," Akane called out to Ranma, looking up at the man who was supposed to be her potential fiancée.

"Yep, gumdrops and ice cream, that's all I'm filled with," Ranma muttered. "I'm surprised Pop's is so fixated on this."

"You're telling me? I've never seen my dad so fixated on something in a long time. And what's with the high wire act?"

Ranma shrugged indifferently, "I'm just practicing my balance..."

"Practicing?"

"Yeah... 's like Pop always said, it's all about training. You oughta try it, it could help improve your balance."

"I don't need any help with my balance," Akane snorted.

"Suit yourself," Ranma shrugged.

"So," Akane asked of the martial artist beside her, "What's the story with you and Musubi-chan? Really?"

"Huh?" Ranma asked as he walked along the edge of that wall, directly overhead, "What do you mean? What story? We just met yesterday and then all that crap happened with our dads and that guy in the tacky coat."

"Uh huh," Akane replied before she turned around and cupped a hand to her mouth, "So you two really just met yesterday Musubi-chan?"

Ranma blinked at Akane's question, only to turn behind him and barely repress a yelp of surprise as he saw his sekirei running towards them atop the fence he was standing on, "Musubi what the hell?!" He squawked in surprise.

"That's right Akane-san!" Musubi chirped as she caught up to them, her arms outstretched to maintain her balance. "He helped me out with some bad Sekirei who tried to take me out of the game before he could wing me!"

Akane blinked at the term, "Wing... you?"

"Y'know..." Ranma cut in before Musubi could elaborate. "I'm sure I told ya to stay at home Musubi."

Musubi pouted slightly as she walked alongside her ashikabi, "But Ranma-san... I really wanted to see this school place!"

"I told ya it's nuttin' special," Ranma sighed. "If I could, I'd stay home."

"So why are you going?" Musubi asked.

"Because at least Pops ain't there and he's the last guy I wanna deal with right now," Ranma growled. "If it wern't for that though, this'd just be a waste of time..."

"Why?" Akane asked, "You don't think school is important?"

"Maybe for regular folks," Ranma replied, "But I'm a martial artist. All my life's been about is trainin'. I don't know what good the other stuff is gonna do me, I haven't even been in a school for more than a year." He sighed. "Honestly, the old man's just wastin our time and what little money he's got."

"So, what do you want to do with your life?" Akane asked, "Just teach martial arts like my Dad? 'Cuz if you do, you'd kinda need a degree for that."

"I dunno," Ranma replied as he and Musubi fell in step beside her, "Never really gave it much thought. All I know is I wanna be the undisputed best martial artist alive today. Everything else can wait till then I guess, y'kno?"

"That's right!" Musubi agreed. "There's nothing more important than fighting and training!"

Ranma smirked as he turned to Musubi, "Y'think so eh?" Musubi nodded her head vigorously while still clenching her fists in front of her.

"You too Musubi-chan?" Akane sighed.

Musubi paused to look at Akane. "Me too what?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "Just for some reason I think you two'll make a rather nice couple." Musubi then blushed and put her hands to her face in response.

"Yah huh," Ranma grunted. "You're just sayin' that 'cuz you don't wanna be engaged ta me."

"And you do?" Akane retorted.

"Nope, just makin' things clear," Ranma clarified.

Akane shrugged, "It's just as well right? You two just might've been fated to be together after all."

"Fate?" Ranma asked with faint incomprehension.

"You know...like the little red string that Fate ties to the fingers of those destined to fall in love and all that?" Akane tried again, then sighed, "Never mind...it probably just was a really odd coincidence. I don't even believe people fall in love like that anymore, not since..." he tone fell away and a wistful look crossed her face.

"Akane-san?" Musubi blinked at the girl's look. "Are you ok?"

Ranma caught the wistful look in the eyes of the girl beside him and then smirked, "Ah... I see."

Akane frowned slightly, "What do you see exactly?"

"Just that you got another reason for not wantin' this stupid engagement outside of our dad's bein' dumbasses." Musubi looked up to her ashikabi in confusion and he continued, "So who's the guy?"

"No way!" Akane stated flatly, "I hate boys!"

"Uh huh..." Ranma replied skeptically.

"That's right," Akane growled as she suddenly quickened her pace, "I hate boys...I really, really hate them!"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked in confusion as Akane rushed past him towards a pair of gates that were looming up before them.

"What was that about Ranma-san?"

Ranma shrugged, "Got me Musubi." He idly caught the sign in brass lettering that read Furinkan High School and his eyebrow raised. "Let's find out eh?"

* * *

"Well... that's something." Ranma muttered as he eyed the ending of the chaos in front of him. Akane stood panting at the center of the carnage, the lone girl and about forty young men, all healthy and in their prime, sprawled about the yard, a few twitching in nervous reaction as none appeared to be in any condition to renew further fighting. It was quite a sight to behold as a gaggle of young men had charged Akane, and the Tendo heir was quick to make mincemeat of them. Lying about with practiced moves that flowed one right into the other, expertly and brutally dishing out punishment left and right as if it was a routine.

"What'cha think Musubi?" He asked as he turned to his sekirei. "Geh!" Ranma sputtered as he saw the girl, bouncing eagerly in place with her hands clasped together under her chin.

"Oh wow! Oh wow! Oh wow!" she kept repeating. "School looks _sooooo_ fun! Can I try too!?"

"Ehhh... No," Ranma muttered. "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Auuuuu~" Musubi deflated visibly before turning to Ranma, hands still clasped under her chin. "Are you sure Ranma-san? It looks so fun."

"Yep," Ranma nodded. "For one, you'd need to be tested and stuff and I don't think you'd want that. Second... none of these guys were any good."

"You sure?" Musubi said as she turned her head to look at the wasteland of fallen bodies in the schoolyard.

"He's right," Akane sighed as she gave a disappointed sigh at her handiwork. "If these guys were any good they would've lasted a lot longer."

"Besides," Ranma interrupted. "With how wired ya are with fightin' and such, you might've killed one of 'em by mistake or somethin'."

"Oh..." Musubi drawled out as she looked down at her hands.

Akane shrugged before giving Ranma a smile of challenge, "So...how about that?"

"Eh, you're ok." Ranma nodded as he surveyed her handiwork, "You're pretty damn good against ordinary types but that's not good enough if you went up against a real fighter."

"Why don't you try me for real sometime then?"

"Maybe when you can touch me, I'll think about it."

"Hold there," a cultured voice remarked, even as something went hissing through the air, to be caught reflexively in the hand of a disgusted Akane, "But who, may I ask, consulted you for your opinion?"

"Huh?" Ranma and Musubi turned to see a very tall boy dressed in a dark blue hakama and light blue kendo top step out from behind a tree, sniffing at a rose that was in his hand as he sneered down his nose in Ranma's direction.

"Kuno-sempai," Akane hissed, and from her unpleasant expression it was plainly not a friendly term of greeting.

"How absolutely pathetic...these weaklings," the arrogant young man said as he surveyed the litter of fallen bodies with a contemptful shake of his head, "How unworthy of your beauty, of your radiance... these lowly wretches be. To be so easily dispatched by the hand of one who is so utterly above them... and yet to pursue in their foolishness... what fools these young boys be."

"Wow..." Ranma muttered. "What's this guy on?"

"Is this a friend of your, Akane-san?" Musubi asked.

"Stay out of this, both of you," Akane cautioned as she assumed a fighting crouch, "Sempai, I'm ready for you. Take your best shot."

"Is this some weird datin' thing ya got goin' on here Tomboy?" Ranma asked. "Should we just leave?"

"Churl!" the boy in the hakama turned an angry glare towards Ranma, "Who are you who dares to address the woman I love in such a disrespectful manner? Lowborn dog! I will smite you for your insolence!"

Ranma took one glance at the upperclassman and smirked. "Y'huh. Sure ya will. I ain't interested in Akane jerk, and I sure as hell ain't plannin' to fight for her or nothin'."

"Oh no whatever shall I do?" Akane replied in a deadpan tone.

"Lying dog! To say such swill is an insult to all who hear it!" Kuno growled. He raised his bokken at Ranma and declared, "For the insult you have given there can be no forgiveness! Prepare to greet your ancestors in Hell!"

"Heh, better be ready to back that talk up you samurai wannabe," Ranma smiled, tossing his bag to the side and crouching in readiness for the other boy's attack.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Akane flared at Ranma, "It's my fight, not yours!"

"Well he's makin' it my fight now but you can have him when I'm done with 'im," Ranma replied with a cocky little smile, "This guy looks like he knows how to hold that twig of his, But I bet he ain't got a clue as to how ta use it."

"How dare you slander the name of Kuno Tatewaki, Age: seventeen, with such wretched innuendo?" Kuno snarled to the accompaniment of some overhead lightning, "You will pay for such insolence!"

"Hope you accept IOUs stick-boy," Ranma replied only to blink as Musubi stepped in front of him. "Musubi, what're ya doin'?"

"No, I won't let you harm Ranma-san!"

"Oh?" The arrogant young man asked as he caught sight of Musubi. "And who might you be, fair young maiden?"

"I'm Number Eighty-eight, Musubi!" she proclaimed and got into a stance.

"Number... Eighty-eight?" Kuno paused then shook his head as if the words never crossed the young woman's lips. "Very well then Musubi-san. Should you defeat me, I shall allow you to date me."

Ranma gave a flat look at the kendo-ka, "What?"

"Ranma-san!" Musubi exclaimed as she turned to him. "What's 'date' mean? Is it good?"

"I'll tell you later," Ranma growled. "Somethin' tells me that I got to pound some sense into this clown."

"So is everyone gonna get involved in my fights now?" Akane grumbled.

"You there boy!" Kuno shouted. "How dare you be so familiar with mine shrine goddesses! What gives you the gall to talk to my future bride in such a matter?"

Ranma frowned as he turned back to Kuno, "I'll deal with you in a sec jackass. Me and Musubi have to get some things clear." He turned back to his sekirei, "Musubi, don't butt into my fights."

"Ranma-san~" she pouted again.

"No you can't fight him, he's my problem now," Ranma replied.

"But Ranma-san~"

"Just sit back and watch," Ranma grinned. "I'll let you see a pro at work."

"And yet again you continue to mock me?" Kuno growled. "Die!" he cried as he surged forward with a powerful slash that hissed through the air and cleaved the space where Ranma had been standing.

But Ranma was already airborne, somersaulting around behind Kuno before declaring, "My name is Saotome Ranma of the Saotome Ryu of Anything Goes Martial Arts!" he landed nimbly on his feet and assume a fighting crouch, "And I accept your challenge!"

"You evaded my thrust?" Kuno arched an eyebrow as he assumed a new fighting stance, "You do possess some trifling skill, but my next attack shall smite thee!"

"Ooooooh~" Musubi gushed at seeing the attack.

"Look out!" Akane cried out in warning, seeing Kuno surge forward like a vengeful destroyer.

To her amazement-and that of Kuno and Musubi's-Ranma dodged the attack by bending his body around the slash, then avoiding the follow-up thrust before stepping into Kuno's swing and then blocked the backslash that Kuno turned on him, a jaunty smile on his handsome features.

Kuno found his right wrist locked in the grip of his opponent and struggled to free himself, finding Ranma's other hand was thrust just under his chin, lightly touching the Adam's apple, which implied that he had just scored a technical point and could have inflicted real damage if he had so intended. To his amazement the arrogant boy released him and stood away, smirking all the while at Kuno as if this were a friendly match and not a deadly encounter by his own estimation.

"Eh, you're decent," Ranma said, "But you commit waaay too much into your swing and don't do enough for your defenses. You leave pretty wide open to a counter-attack and- the hell?!" he protested as he dodged another swing by Kuno.

"Stand still, you Cur!" Kuno snarled as he tried again to nail his opponent, to no avail as this Ranma was proving as difficult to strike as a phantom, "Let the righteous hand of Kuno Tatewaki smite you!"

"Ok, sure. Smite me ya lame ass," Ranma growled as he dodged a slash and slammed a side kick into to Kuno's stomach. The young kendo-ka rolled with the impact and stayed on his knees. Even though the roll had taken most of the impact the strike had still hurt. His breath was coming fast and hard and eyes were narrowed in frustration, Kuno was upset, he was losing this fight.

He was losing this fight?

Impossible...

Such a thing was impossible!

"See?" I told ya you were wide op-!" Ranma was cut off as Kuno dashed forward cocking his bokken forward in an attempt to take Ranma's head clean off its shoulders. Ranma's eyes narrowed and almost quicker than anyone could see Ranma slammed his foot into the kendo-ka's face, sending the upperclassman into the land of unconsciousness. The transgender martial artist snorted at his opponent's unconscious form, "Stubborn bastard."

The irony wasn't lost on him.

For her part, Akane had been watching the match with astonishment, seeing Kuno move faster and strike harder than he had ever done against her, and the ease with which Ranma avoided his assaults as well had soundly defeated him trice had not been lost on the Tendo heir. Idly, she wondered just how good her houseguest really was.

And as for Musubi...

Musubi was once again clutching her hands together under her chin and was bouncing up and down with stars in her eyes. _"Socoolsocoolsocoolsocool__**SOCOOL**_!" she all but squealed.

Ranma grinned at her response, "Well like I told ya, I am the best."

"Ranma-san! Can you show me?! Can you show me for next time!?"

Ranma's grin grew as he feigned indecision, "Well... I dunno..."

"Pleeeassee?" She said, now hopping right up to him with her hands still clasped together.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelll," He chuckled, "Ok."

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" Musubi squealed for joy and jumped up and down.

"But ya gotta do me a favor ok?"

"Yes! Anything Ranma-san!"

Ranma's smile faded a bit as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I need ya to go back home Musubi."

"Yes Ranma! I'm going to-huh?" Musubi paused as what she heard finally processed.

"I dunno why you wanna go to school with me," Ranma continued. "But ya might as well go home. 'Sides, you ain't registered so they won't let you in."

Musubi's good cheer evaporated completely and it showed in her eyes an face. "But...but..?"

"Hey it's ok!" Ranma grinned. "Like I told ya, it's borin' as all get out. Now I didn't expect Bokken Brains over here but I can tell you a guy like him is few and far between at school. I'm doin' ya a favor here really."

"But Ranma-saann~" she moaned, tears now filling her eyes and she slightly crouched a bit, looking all the smaller.

"Hah?" It was almost comical to watch the way that Ranma's expression went through the gamut of emotions as his sekirei pouted. "Wha... what's wrong Musubi?"

"I want to stay with you Ranma-san."

"Ah...well..." Ranma struggled for words and found his ability to come back with snappy lines was momentarily derailed by that statement, "That... that's nice to say Musubi but... but ya can't stay with me right now y'kno?"

"Auuuuu~" Musubi moaned and nodded her head but wiped her eyes with her hand.

Ranma groaned at the assault his sekirei was giving him. He was half torn between a desire to humor her or hell, convince her to skip school with him just to get that look off her face. The only reason he didn't want to consider the latter was that he was sure his dad would find out and make him come, if he wasn't' already looking to see if he went. It was best to wait until he was comfortable before he started skipping if he so wanted to at any rate. And at this point, Ranma' would rather go to school than deal with the old fart anyway.

But still...

_THAT LOOK_ in her eyes...

It was so damn hard to keep telling her no.

As he continued to debate what to do, Mother Nature decided to help his thought process a tad. He blinked as he became aware of a falling moisture on her face and looked up in time to see the rain threaten to fall in earnest, to which he went, "Uh oh..." He grunted and shook his sekirei slightly, "Musubi I'm only gonna say this one more time, Go Home! Please!"

Musubi slightly nodded to him in acquiescence. "Okay. You'll come back later, right Ranma-san?"

"Of course I will! I'll show ya how to fight like me and everything! Just go home before I change again, ok?"

"Okay, Ranma-san," she said again before backing off slightly and turning around and running off.

"Haaah," Ranma sighed as she left the yard. "C'mon Akane, let's get this over with."

"**YOU PIG!**" cried an outraged female voice.

Ranma blinked, "Huh?" Looking up around them, he could see various students looking down at him from the windows of the building, many of whom were watching them and able to hear private conversation.

And all of them clearly didn't like what he had to say.

"Misogynist jerk! Go die in a fire!" Came another outraged female voice.

"How dare you tell that girl what she should and shouldn't do!" This time the voice was an enraged male voice.

"Yeah, how dare you tell that hot chick to go home! Think about us new guy!"

"Yeah, asshole!"

"Boo this man!"

_**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!"**_ came a rather large mix of masculine and feminine voices

"What the hell did I do?!" Ranma asked Akane.

"Why don't you think on it when we're inside huh?" Akane sighed as she grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him away from the jeers and random bits of garbage being thrown at him.

"But I was doing her a favor!" Ranma protested amidst the boos and cat-calls.

"I know, I know..." Akane muttered.

* * *

A familiar ceiling…

"Oh...my head..." Tatewaki said as he started to regain consciousness, grabbing his head instinctively as the light from the small medical room pierced into his brain. "What wondrous flights of angels do I hear bearing me to my place in the heavens...?"

"Well I haven't heard that one in a while," the familiar voice of Tendo Nabiki responded, "Did he knock you so badly you went back to the first year?"

Tatewaki sighed dramatically and remarked, "How very droll of you Tendo Nabiki." He idly reached up and pulled the towel away from his forehead, staring at the short haired vixen with an irritated expression, "What became of my nemesis...and how did I arrive here, woman?"

"Nemesis eh?" Nabiki gave a faint smile as her voice tingled of amusement, "Well I hate to break it to you, Kuno-chan, but you lost your fight with Saotome Ranma. Badly."

"Lost?" Kuno sat bolt upright, "I do not lose my battles, Woman! I am the great Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School..."

"I thought you were the Rising Star," Nabiki said, then dismissed the point by saying, "Ah whatever... You lost...I've got witnesses who will testify to that Kuno-chan."

"Lies, slanders, I will not hear such outrageous distortions!" Kuno thundered. "And do not call me Kuno-chan vixen!"

"Not even when I tell you how you lost Kuno-chan?" Nabiki curled the words with a faintly sweet smile.

"What say you, Woman? Speak up! What do you know of the fool heathen who dared to cross swords with Kuno Tatewaki?"

"I know that he's from out of town, a martial artist who was trained by his father, and that he came back from China recently," Nabiki hinted sweetly, "How much will you pay to hear the rest?"

Kuno fumed, but long experience told him it was folly to haggle with Nabiki over money, "How do you want for your information, Tendo Nabiki?"

She stretched out her palm and said, "Two thousand yen will do for a start."

"Two thousand yen?" Tatewaki reared back, but one look in Nabiki's eyes and he relented, pulling out his wallet and giving her what she asked for, "There is your filthy lucre, now...tell me what I want to know!"

"All right," Nabiki neatly folded the bills and slipped them down her dress, "Saotome Ranma is staying at my place."

"WHAT?" Kuno reared back as if he had been slapped, "Under your roof...the same roof as your sister, the fair Akane?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," Nabiki reassured, "There's nothing going on between them. As much as our father would wish it otherwise..."

"Your honored father, Soun-dono?" Tatewaki's eyes narrowed, "What is that-that low born CUR doing in your house?"

"Well, the cliff notes version is simple. Ranma's dad is an old friend of our daddy. They studied the same system and everything, hell they're almost as tight as brothers."

"As...brothers?" Kuno blinked as he absorbed this.

"Hmmm...but that's not all," Nabiki paused, curling one lip as she hesitated. "There's someone else staying at our place...a girl..."

"A...girl?" Kuno blinked again, his brain dangerously close to overloading on the new information. "Are you... are you referring to the brown-haired maiden known as... Musubi?"

"Oh so you've met her have you?" Nabiki chirped. "Well for that bit of info that'll run you... about five thousand yen."

Tatewaki pulled out his money so fast it almost made the money hungry Tendo daughter's head spin. "Take my money and speak now woman!"

"Well if you insist," Nabiki smiled brightly as she took the money and pocketed it. ""Her full name is...Saotome Musubi," Nabiki lied, "She's Ranma's wife. That's why you have no reason to worry about him around Akane. He's already taken!"

"WHAT?!" Tatewaki cried in dismay upon hearing this news flash, "THAT... THAT CANNOT BE!"

"It is indeed. And as a dear; dear friend, might I give you some advice?" Nabiki hid her smile as she continued, "The thing is...I'd stay well away from both of them if I were you. Ranma's clearly a better fighter than you, and as you've found out the hard way he's pretty sensitive and protective about his wife. So I wouldn't mess with them any further if I were you..."

"And who says you are me, vixen?!" Tatewaki bristled as he left the bed, "And who are you to dare claim that he is my better at arms? I will face this dog again and prove that I am his Master! And then, I shall show my dear shrine maiden Musubi the ways of true love between a warrior and a woman!"

Nabiki's eyebrow rose, "Never would've pegged you as the home-wrecker type Kuno-chan."

Tatewaki was silent as he made his way out of the infirmary and into the school halls. At his departure she allowed her smile to show in its full predatory gleam, knowing her hook had been well baited with little barbs meant to prick Tatewaki's ego. This... was going to be fun.

And probably a good deal profitable to boot!

* * *

_**Later...**_

It was a clear, bright sky that graced the afternoon day. The dark clouds from earlier had managed to dissipate and give a bright counterpoint to the dreary rain from the previous days. The birds were singing, the bustle of workers hurrying back from work was in full effect, even the nearby housewives had managed to get back into the swing of things and were busy chatting amongst themselves about what little gossip had managed to stir up around their neighborhood.

But at the Tendo Compound, one individual was unfazed by all of it.

"Haaa~..."

Musubi sat on the engawa, looking up at the sky with her head resting in her hands. Looking utterly bored for all to witness.

Bored... and lonely.

"Ranma-san..." she muttered sadly as she folded her arms to her sides, waiting for school to be over and her ashikabi to return home.

"Is something the matter Musubi-san?" Came Kasumi's voice from behind her. The sekirei turned to find the eldest Tendo daughter with a load of laundry in her arms and a warm smile on her face. "You look like you're thinking about something."

"It looked soo fun..." Musubi said to herself.

Kasumi tilted her head in puzzlement, "What look like fun?"

Musubi looked at her. "School. Ranma-san and Akane-san looked like they are going to have so much fun," she exclaimed before deflating. "But Ranma-san says I can't go."

"And why not, Musubi-san?"

"He said it was boring and for me to come home," she said.

"Oh my," Kasumi sighed and put her hand to her cheek. "I'm not sure Ranma-kun should be so against you wanting to learn as much as you can Musubi-san."

"Learning?" Musubi asked, tilting her head.

Kasumi nodded as she sat down near Musubi, "Why yes, that is what school is for. To learn how to fit into society and teach you skills to be a respectful member of society." Her smile grew slightly as she continued, "Why else would you want to go to school?"

With a bit of gusto she balled her fist and brought them up. "To fight! To fight like Akane-san and Ranma-san!"

"Oh my! Whatever do you mean?" Kasumi asked, not losing her smile.

"Well," Musubi began as she turned fully to Kasumi, "when we got to school all these people came out to fight and Akane-san went straight threw them!" She told Kasumi with excitement, gesticulating with her hands and arms. "And then this other boy came out but Ranma-san said not help with his fights and then fought him too! It was amazing!"

"Well that's certainly not how I remember going to school," Kasumi sighed. "So you wished to fight these people Musubi-san?"

"Yes! Musubi loves to fight and I want to get stronger too!"

"I see," Kasumi nodded. "Well, I think I'll have to have a talk with Akane-chan about this situation. Fights just aren't normal at school. Especially on someone's first day."

"They're not?" Musubi asked, confused and bringing a finger to her chin as she looked at Kasumi confused.

Kasumi shook her head, "No they're not Musubi-san. In truth, they're rather rare as far as my experience could tell you."

"They are?" she said, almost looking disappointed at the news.

"That's right." Kasumi nodded as she stood up and grabbed her laundry basket. "I'm beginning to think Ranma-kun might have had the right idea in sending you back home, don't you think so?" Musubi's shoulders slumped, disappointed. Kasumi gave the girl a slight pat on the shoulder, "It will be ok, Musubi-san. It's probably for the best.

"Auuuu~" she softly moaned at lost dreams.

Kasumi turned and gave a small gasp, "Ranma-kun?"

"Ranma-san!" Musubi shot up and hopped to him, her face brightened.

"Hey Musubi, Kasuimi-san," He replied giving the eldest Tendo daughter a brief nod.

"Ranma-kun, what are you doing back home so soon?"

"It's a long, long looong story. Let's just say I've had my fill of school for today and leave it at that." Ranma sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "An' before you ask, Akane's gone upstairs to her room."

"I see," Kasumi nodded to Ranma. "I think I need to have some words with her after I finish the laundry. If you'll excuse me..."

"Uh... sure," Ranma shrugged as the eldest Tendo daughter went outside and began to hang the laundry out to dry. "I get the feelin' that I'm missin' somethin' here but..." he shrugged again. "Eh whatever." He turned to Musubi and gave a small sigh, "So, how ya doin' Musubi?"

"All okay, now, Ranma-san!" the girl replied cheerfully, gripping both her hands as she beamed at him.

"Cool," Ranma nodded as he walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, Musubi flopping beside him. "Sorry 'bout before at school. Is just that you'd have been bored and all and..."

She turned to him, giving him a sad look that nearly bottomed out in his stomach. "But it was boring, Ranma-san. I was here and you were having so much fun!"

"I wouldn't say that Musubi," he replied raking a hand through his hair. "Hell I left early 'cuz it got to be a pain in the ass."

"Early?" She asked as she blinked.

"Yeah, an' it's all that idiot Kuno's fault." He groaned as he rubbed his forehead slightly. "That idiot... he was spoutin' some crap 'bout him not lettin' me have Akane or his 'Piteous Shrine Maiden' and we got into it."

"Did you win, Ranma-san?" She asked eagerly.

"I would've if there wasn't a pool under us. I tried ta get that jerk ta fight outside and I didn't see what side of the school we were on." He sighed. "I was too busy tryin' ta keep that curse a secret than kick that loser's ass."

"Secret? Oh, you became a girl again Ranma-san?"

"Didn't have much of a choice 'less I grew wings or somethin'" Ranma shrugged. "At least Akane bailed me out, but I just wasn't in the mood for school after all that so here I am." Musubi watched him as he finished and continued to smile at, happy that he was back with her. Ranma turned and noticed her smile, giving her a flat look in response. "What're you so happy 'bout Musubi?"

"I'm happy because Ranma-san's back!" she said and continued to smile at him lovingly.

"Is that right?" Ranma replied, a small blush forming on the bridge of his nose that neither noticed. Musubi nodded at him. "Y-ya really missed me that much?"

"Ranma-san," she said at took his hand, not noticing that he went beet red. "I'll always miss you while you're away, Ranma-san."

Ranma gulped and sat there, trembling slightly. "I-I-it's not like I'm gone that long Musubi..."

Musubi then put her other hand on his and gently pulled it closer to her face before nuzzling it with her cheek. "It's so nice to have you back, Ranma-san."

Sweat beaded on Ranma's brow, "Musubi?"

Suddenly, Ranma pulled the hand that was not nuzzling his sekirei's face back and slapped himself silly. "**TRAINING!**"

Musubi blinked and paused but still held Ranma's hand between hers as she looked at him in confusion. Ranma cleared his throat and continued, "I just remembered... I promised ta train ya when I got back home. You still... wanna train right?"

Musubi released her hand and raised them high, hands and fingers outstretched. "Yes! Yes I do, Ranma-san!" She cried happily.

"Super!" Ranma cried. "Then go see if you can borrow a gi from Akane or somebody. I'll meet ya in the dojo in a bit, ok?"

"Okay!" she chirped happily. At that, Musubi leapt from the sofa and dashed upstairs to Akane's room. When Ranma lost sight of her, he let out his breath and made his way to the Tendo dojo. As he walked, he stared at the hands his sekirei had been cradling. What had he been thinking, sitting there watching Musubi? His heart was still racing after the encounter.

"She's... too damn cute," he grumbled. "Too damn dangerous..."

* * *

Ranma let out a sigh as he stood in the Tendo dojo awaiting his sekirei's appearance. He was standing in the middle of the hallowed training hall, attempting to calm himself after the surprising onslaught of emotions he had undergone a while ago. Once more, he was wondering what in the world he had gotten himself into with this girl.

He remembered it was a month and a half ago, but it felt like a lifetime ago when his life had gone totally upside-down. First with the curse, then that crazy amazon chick, followed by Musubi and this sekirei game and his would be engagement to one of the Tendo daughters. He started to find himself missing simple.

Ranma liked to fight; he was the best at it if he did say so himself. He didn't see the world in layers of honor and betrayal, although he did have his own sense of honor. There were few great moral questions for him and he never sat and pondered the meaning of his existence. He was the heir to the Saotome school of Marital Arts and the best of his generation, and that was all he needed.

It was simple. Ranma liked simplicity more than anything else.

This was why he was so confused over what had just happened. With just a simple statement, Musubi had shown to him that she was anything but simple, if there was a point on the globe that marked the essence of simplicity, it was opposite of wherever she was standing. It would be easy if he didn't like her or if she was annoying. He could at least ignore her. It wasn't like she asked to be gifted with a combination of cute and sexy that most women can only dream about, it wasn't even that she had potential to be a phenomenal fighter, a prospect that enticed his ego. Being the one to bring her potential out to the fullest and furter cementing himself as the best martial artist of his generation.

What made her so complex was her effect on him, and the fact that she was very clearly dependant on him despite only knowing one another for a day.

Decidedly un-simple.

"Ranma-saaan!"

Ranma inhaled deeply as he heard the voice of Ms. Complexity herself, his painfully innocent sekirei, unintentionally sultry temptress, first student, and own developing personal moral crisis: Musubi. She was dressed in a thick black gi that strained mightily against her impressive chest, showing her a deep plunging cleavage. She still had her usual hand guards on her fists but also was wearing foot guards atop her bare feet. Ranma exhaled as he made sure he looked Musubi in her eye, "Hey Musubi. I'm surprised you found a gi that fit you so soon."

"Akane-san and Kasumi-san helped," Musubi answered. "Kasumi-san found one of Tendo-san's old gi's for me to wear." She sighed as she tugged at the top, "It's kinda tight on my chest though. I don't know how a bra's gonna help me fight."

Ranma blushed slightly again, fighting the urge to slap himself again. "Don't worry 'bout it right now. You ready?"

"Yes!" Musubi agreed excitedly and got into a stance.

"Good," Ranma nodded as he attempted to enter a sensei mode. He placed his arms behind his back and stood straight. "I'm gonna see how you fight first. Need to get a better grasp of your skill before I can really get to work."

Musubi nodded to him. "I'm in your care, Ranma-san!"

In one smooth, impossibly fast motion; Musubi charged at Ranma, her fist straight and true only for her ashikabi to side step her as if she were a child. Almost instinctively, she swung her extended hand behind her, only for Ranma to duck that and sweep her legs from underneath her. Musubi fell to her bottom with a slight yelp, and Ranma circled around her as she got back to her feet.

"Too slow," Ranma critiqued.

"Owie..." Musubi mewled as she quickly got back up.

"Come at me again," Ranma commanded as he re-took his stance.

"Right!" Musubi nodded as she clenched her fist and charged again, her fist extended. Ranma almost rolled his eyes at the attack as he dodged it almost lazily. Musubi wasn't as committed to this blow as she was her first, and so she continued with a flurry of blows. Ranma continued to dodge them with ease. Musubi let out a shout as she quickly reared back and threw a hard left cross. Ranma almost yawned in boredom as he leapt sideways, avoiding the blow and causing his sekirei to lose her balance once more. At this, Ranma pushed her with his index finger and sent her to the ground face first.

"Owww..." Musubi moaned as she rose and rubbed her tender face.

"Well," Ranma sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "You still wanna go?" Musubi nodded eagerly as she once more got on her feet. "Ok... this time I'm gonna fight back a bit. Ready?"

"Ready," Musubi replied with a sharp nod. She re-took her stance as Ranma unfolded his arms and took a stance of his own. The couple was silent for a moment before Musubi charged once more, her right fist cocked back. Ranma sighed internally, knowing the perfect counter.

The right-handed punch flew straight and true, fast and with enough force to shatter bone. The target slipped to the side, left arm swinging in a wide arc, forearm meeting forearm, guiding the punch across and away while the target's body moved forward smoothly, right hand meeting the striking person's right shoulder, then the target's left foot cut across, and slammed into the striker's right leg. All as one continuous, ballet-like motion, one that resulted in Musubi flipping the sekirei head over shapely bottom to land on her back, knocked momentarily breathless. Ranma signed as he loomed over Musubi's prone form. "You ok?"

"Owie..." Musubi muttered on the floor.

"Ok that's enough for now," Ranma sighed as he extended his hand down to her. "Can you stand?" Musubi nodded again and sat up, rubbing her bottom as she stood and smacked her face lightly a few times. "Well I can see I got my work cut out fer me," Ranma nodded as he retracted his hand to fold his arms across her chest. "I can see there's some potential to work with here, but I'm gonna have ta break ya down to your fundamentals."

"Fun..da...men..." Musubi tried to repeat, rolling the unfamiliar word on her tongue.

"Jus' know that what'cha doin' now ain't gonna cut it if ya wanna be the best sekirei of 'em all." Ranma continued. "I mean you're strong and all but you depend on it way too much. Makes ya sloppy and ya overcommitted to those punches. Makes it too easy fer me ta dodge ya." Musubi nodded at him, trying to soak up his wisdom. "An' cuz ya depend on yer strength so much ya make yay to many unnessicary moves," Ranma continued. "It'll tire ya out real quick too."

Musubi nodded again as Ranma continued. "And your stance... it's got too many holes to be exploited. Ya might as well be a sittin' duck out there. You're not at my level where ya can have any stance an' leave no openings. Understand?" Another eager nod. "That said, ya got promise. So you best get ready fer me to bring it outta ya kickin' an' screamin'. Ok?"

"Okay!" Musubi chirped. "Can you start by showing me how to do that throw? That was ***COOL***!"

Ranma felt a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. In spite of the confusion she brought him, Musubi was so enthusiastic, and had an energy about her that was infectious; it was hard not to like her. "Of course, but not right now. When you're ready, I'll teach ya. First, let's get ya used to the Anything Goes fundamentals ok?"

"Ok Ranma-san," she nodded. "Let's get to work, ok? The sooner I get these funmamentnals down, the sooner you can show me that throw!"

"That's what I like ta hear," Ranma smirked as he began the lesson.

* * *

"That was fun Ranma-san!" Musubi chirped as she and Ranma made their way back to the Tendo home's living room.

"Well what'cha expect when ya learn from the best?" Ranma arrogantly replied, satisfaction clear in his voice. The pretty brunette nodded smiling widely. "I will say that ya learn real quick. That's a good sign. We practice hard enough, ain't no way you'll lose this game."

"Yay!" Musubi cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"That don't mean it'll be easy, ok?" Ranma continued in a stricter tone. "I'm gonna make sure ya never fight that sloppy again for the rest of your life. You get me?"

Musubi nodded. "Ranma-san is soooo smart".

"Well ya can't be the best if you're a dummy, right?"

"Right!"

Ranma chuckled. Despite himself, he had fun sparing and training the girl in front of him. Normally when he worked out, practiced or did anything else it was with the goal of keeping himself in top form or just to get ready to learn a new move. Having such a different goal was, refreshing. And Musubi was, well… a determined pupil, almost as determined as he was. She cheerfully took punishment that would have caused someone else to quit on the spot, and the sekirei's speed made the possible usage of some of the counters he had learned a frightening prospect.

"Y'kno Musubi... I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." Ranma said with a grin.

Musubi smiled back at him and took his hand in hers, "I am so lucky to find an Ashikabi as wonderful as you, Ranma-san," she breathed.

"Huh?" Ranma looked down in a puzzled expression.

"Oh there you are."

Ranma blinked and turned back to see Kasumi in the kitchen, setting up dinner. "I was wondering what was taking you too so long. I wanted to ask you what you wanted for dinner, but..."

Ranma gave a slight chuckle, "Ah... don't worry 'bout it. I'm fine with whatever."

"Me too Kasumi-san!" Musubi replied.

"Oh good," Kasumi replied with a warm smile. "By the way Musubi-chan. There was a package for you."

"There is?" Musubi asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Seriously?" Ranma asked as well. "We haven't even been here a day and she's already gettin' stuff?!"

"Akane and Nabiki have it waiting for you in the living room," Kasumi continued. "Dinner will be up soon ok?"

"Ah.. right," Ranma nodded as he and Musubi made their way towards the living room area. Spotting the other sisters sitting around the package. Akane looked exasperated as Nabiki had a sly smirk on her face. "Hey."

"Hey yourselves Mr. and Mrs. Saotome," Nabiki replied with a chuckle.

Ranma gave the middle Tendo daughter a flat look, "What."

Akane groaned and rolled her eyes, "You got no idea how long she's been waiting to say that."

"Ranma-san! Look! Look!" Musubi cried as she came in with a box in her arms.

Ranma turned and spotted the package in Musubi's hands. His eyebrow twiched slightly as he read who the package was addressed to.

Saotome Musubi.

"What th' hell?" Ranma muttered as Musubi twirled around a bit with the box. "Is this some kinda joke?"

"See, Ranma-san! See?!" She said putting the box down and opening the flaps to reveal her old uniform. "It's from the Professor!"

"Wow," Akane muttered. "MBI works fast don't they?"

Ranma sighed as he flopped down on the couch, "That guy's got a sick sense of humor."

"Oh look," Nabiki chuckled. "The new husband's embarrassed."

"I'm going to go ahead and ignore that," Ranma groaned as Musubi sat beside him, a light blush across his nose. "Is that all that guy gave ya?"

"And the Professor sent me a new MBI card!" Musubi said as she thrust the object to Ranma's face.

"Ah... ok," Ranma muttered. "Is that good?"

It was at that moment the card seemed to disappear out of her hands. Blinking, he turned to a muffled choke.

"A... An MBI card?" Nabiki muttered as she held the black piece of plastic almost in worship. "You... you got an MBI card?!"

Behind her Akane gave her a blank stare. "She's from MBI, remember?" she stage whispered.

Ranma blinked as he stared at Nabiki warily, "So... is it special or somethin'?"

"Is it special?!" Nabiki squawked. "Is it special?!"

Ranma's eyes narrowed, "Yea, that's what I asked. Are you ok?"

"I'm totally fine!" Nabiki barked out. "I just... I just need a moment..." She said as she brought a hand to her heart and attempted to calm her breathing.

"Right..." Ranma sighed and turned to his sekirei, "Musubi, what's th' deal with that card?"

Musubi looked at him and answered. "The Professor gave us MBI cards so we could take care of ourselves".

"These things are the rarest credit cards in the world," Nabiki elaborated. "You have to be a multi-millionaire just to apply for even one of these things! Not even being a world leader can guarantee you get approved for one of these!"

"So... it's special?" Ranma asked.

"Saotome Musubi-dono," Nabiki turned to Musubi and bowed. "Might this one be so humble to ask that you allow her to use this card for a second?"

"Nabiki?" Akane asked shocked.

"Ummm..." Musubi tilted her head as she looked at Nabiki's prone form. "I dunno. The professor told us that only our ashikabi or us sekirei could use them..."

Before Nabiki could press forward, the card was swiped out of her hands, "Hey!"

Ranma frowned at the card before giving the middle Tendo sister a neutral look, "I dunno why but... I got a feelin' I should be holding onto this." Before Nabiki could protest, Ranma blinked as the card vanished from his hands, "What the-?!"

"Dearest daughter," Genma began in a warm and fatherly tone as he suddenly appeared in front of Musubi in a kneeling position. ""Allow me to be the first to welcome you into the Saotome clan formally."

-BONK-

Genma's head blurred a bit as Soun could be seen next to him, his arm lowered from his strike. "Saotome-kun!"

"Tendo-kun, what was that for?" Genma cried as he rubbed his head tenderly.

What do you think you're doing, Saotome-kun!"

"Welcoming in my daughter," Genma replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Is there something amiss my old friend?"

"Ranma is to marry my Akane!"

And with that Genma grabbed Soun around his neck and pulled him close. "Listen to me Tendo," he whispered to his friend's ear. "Think about it, with this card we'd be able to give them a first class wedding along with all the female luxuries they ask for these occasions."

With that Soun paused, listening to his old friend.

"With it," Genma continued, "You could have them pay off any debt left over, leaving us with plenty of free time to reap the rewards of such a find".

Soun raised an eyebrow at that, "Saotome-kun... You don't mean..."

Genma nodded as he held the card above almost in worship, "Indeed Tendo-kun... with this card... we could finally have all the sake we can stomach for the rest of our lives or livers!"

At that proclamation, Soun let off a small chuckle. Genma began to join in, as the laugh grew in volume until it was a full body laugh. It was cut off as Akane growled and snatched the card out of Genma's hands, "What th-?!"

"I don't believe you guys!" Akane said angrily. "If you forgot, this card is for Saotome Musubi, not Saotome Genma. And you dad! How could you be so short sighted?! Besides we're not gettin' married remember?"

"But Akane-chan, think of the school's future!" Soun cried.

"Perhaps I should hold onto this for awhile," Nabiki's voice carried over. All heads turned to see her near Musubi with a sly smile on her face. "After all, who knows what you'd do with it," she said as with a motion of her hand the card appeared between her fingers.

"That was soooo cool Nabiki-san!" Musubi cried and Soun and Akane turned to look at Genma's now empty hands.

"Uh huh," Ranma muttered as Nabiki blinked again to find the card in the Saotome heir's hands. "Here's a thought. How's 'bout I hold onto this card that for me an' Musubi's use only, and all ya'll can go sit down somewhere?"

"Ungrateful boy!" Genma growled. "Listen to your father and let me have it!"

-POW!-

Ranma smirked as he retracted his fist and his father slumped into unconsciousness, "There ya have it, pops."

"Your guard is down!" Soun cried as he plucked the card from Ranma's fingers. "Ha ha! Now the future of our clans is secured!"

"Yoink!" Cried Nabiki as she mad and attempt to bolt for the door, card in her hands, "Goodbye Nerima, hellooo Cayman Islands!"

She faltered as the card was gone from her hands again. "Ha ha!" Genma cried out. "Now Tendo-kun!"

"Yes Saotome-kun!" Soun replied as he gave the Saotome patriarch a thumbs up, "For the future of our schools!"

"And for free booze!" Genma added as the men dashed for the yard.

Akane groaned as she chased after the elder men, "I can't believe you guys!"

"Stop her, give me back my precious!" Nabiki cried out as she ran behind her younger sister. All at once the train of greed seemed to come to a crashing halt as Nabiki, in her rush, managed to entangle her feet with Akane's, sending the sisters tumbling into the elder martial artists, landing in a tumbled heap outside on the engawa. At this Ranma sighed as he and Musubi stood up and plucked the card from his father's prone fingers.

"Idiots," Ranma muttered as he gave his father and Soun a slight glare. As Nabiki and Akane managed to untangle themselves from the mess, he offered a hand to the youngest sister, "You ok?"

"I think s-," was all Akane was able to get out before her left ankle gave off a yelp of protest. "Ah-!" Akane exclaimed with a sharp intake of breath, the pain momentarily cutting through her astonishment as she belatedly realized that the ankle was partially twisted.

"Oh jeez," Ranma muttered as he offered his shoulder for her to lean on. "Did ya twist it or somethin'?"

"I guess so," Akane groaned as she took the offered shoulder. "Damn it... all for a stupid piece of plastic..."

"I'm sorry Akane-san," Musubi muttered.

"It's not... ah, damnit!" She hissed as her ankle protested once again. She gave a pained smile to the sekirei, "It's not your fault Musubi-chan. We just got a lot of people blinded by greed, is all."

"Oh my," cried Kasumi as she overlooked the mess outside. "What happened here?"

"Akane tried to take the something away and hurt herself sis," Nabiki said looking away and as uninvolved as she could.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to seal Musubi-chan's card!" Akane snapped back.

"Steal is such a harsh word, Akane. I intended no such thing."

"I'm so sure Nabiki," Akane snorted. "You're a patron saint and all that."

"Akane, then tell me. How can I use a credit card that doesn't have my name on it?"

"I dunno. I dunno how your mind works sometimes and I don't wanna,"

"Enough you two," Kasumi interrupted. "It's not important right now. Akane-chan needs to see Dr. Tofu and get that ankle looked at."

"I guess so..." Akane muttered looking down at her ankle forlornly.

Ranma blinked at her downcast look, but shrugged and looked up at Kasumi, "I can get her there no problem, just point me in the right direction."

"I'll go with you Ranma-san!" Musubi called out.

"Thank you Ranma-kun, Musubi-chan," Kasumi replied bowing slightly. "Nabiki... you'll show them the way won't you?"

Nabiki's eyes widened slightly before going back to normal and suppressed a sigh. "Sure thing, sis." Walking towards the door she turned and waited for the others.

"Easy now," Ranma muttered to Akane as they began to follow the middle Tendo daughter out of the Tendo estate.

"Thanks, Ranma..." Akane muttered as Musubi came from her other side and offered more support for her.

"No big," Ranma replied, still a little curious about Akane's reaction to this doctor earlier.

* * *

"Man... this sucks," Akane muttered to herself as the group neared the clinic.

"I'm sorry Akane-san," Musubi muttered again.

"I told you it's not your fault Musubi-chan," Akane replied.

"Yeah, c'mon Musubi stop kickin' yourself over it," Ranma spoke up. "'S not like we knew that mess would've gotten outta hand with 'Biki and Tendo-san. Heck pops wouldn't have cared if Akane's sis didn't talk about how valuable that thing was."

"I'm sorry," Musubi said still feeling guilty as it was her card to begin with.

Akane and Ranma both sighed. "I give up," Akane chuckled slightly.

"Jus' look at it this way," Ranma replied to Musubi. "Now that ya know how special that card is, ya won't let anyone use it but you an' me right?"

Musubi nodded.

"Then I can live with it Musubi-chan. So stop kickin' yourself over it ok?" Akane asked.

"I'll try Akane-san," Musubi replied.

"Good," Akane nodded. The teens were silent again for a while before Akane spoke up again in a more subdue tone. "Musubi-chan... Ranma..."

"Yeah?" Ranma asked as Musubi looked at Akane again.

A pause. "Thanks."

Her voice was so soft, so subdued… what the hell was wrong? The youngest Tendo daughter continued. "I mean it, thanks for helping me out here... thanks for being here."

"You're welcome Akane-san!" Musubi chirped.

Ranma nodded, "No problem Akane, I mean we're friends right? And friends do this kind of thing, don't they?" His tone was simple, mater-of-fact.

Akane smiled, small, but honest. "Thanks." She sighed again, her eyes fixed on the ground, "Man... I really don't wanna come here." She whispered to herself.

"Hmm?" Ranma murmured, not hearing her correctly,

Akane's voice was even smaller this time; in fact Ranma could barely hear her. "Why do I have to see her every time I see Tofu-sensei?"

"Somethin' wrong Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Eh?" Akane asked as she looked back up at Ranma.

"You were sayin' sumthin' 'bout seein' her every time you go see this Tofu guy." Ranma clarified.

"Oh," Akane sighed. "Well... you'll see when we get there." Ranma scratched his head at her cryptic message.

"We're here," Nabiki spoke up suddenly, cutting Ranma off before he could press on. "And I'm out." She declared as she turned on her heel and walked back to the Tendo home.

"You're not gonna even stay?" Ranma asked somewhat surprised.

"Why bother? I know how this'll turn out," Nabiki replied in a bored tone. "Besides, ya'll know how to get back."

"Jeez, sister of the year that one," Ranma grumbled as Nabiki dissapeared from sight. "Ok, let's see if the doc's in huh Musubi?"

"Right, Ranma-san!" Musubi chirped.

Akane simply became silent as the group approached the modest sized building with the white billboard on the entrance side that read Tofu's Chiropractor. As they approached the entrance, a dazzling figure could be seen approaching the entranceway. Ranma and Musubi stepped back to allow the door to open and the figure revealed herself in full.

It was a young woman who greeted them, dressed in a lavender hakama with a white haori worn over her. The haori she wore was tied by a sash at the waist and her long hair tied by a ribbon high on the back of her head. Lavender bangs fell over her forehead and the ends framed her face and red-lavender eyes, which were now open in concern. Easily noticeable to the others was a commanding aura of elegance and grace that few could ever hope to match.

She lifted her left hand daintily to cover her mouth, a twinkle from a ring catching light from the sunset as she asked, "Ara, Akane-san. What happened?"

Akane sighed, "Hello... Miya-san."

* * *

"Put her down over here," Miya directed as the trio entered the waiting area. "I'll go get the doctor for you."

"Right," Ranma muttered as Musubi placed Akane down on a chair. "Easy, Musubi."

Musubi nodded as she eased Akane off her back, the youngest Tendo daughter letting off a slight grunt as she was seated. "Are you ok, Akane-san?" Musubi asked, concern marring her features.

"I told you I'm fine Musubi-chan," Akane sighed out. "All things considered anyway."

"I know but..." Musubi trailed off as she placed her index finger on her lips.

"I'm touched by your concern really," Akane continued with a small smile. "But I keep telling you this ain't your fault. I just should've been more aware of where I was. I'm just lucky this probably isn't more than a strain."

"You're sure?" Musubi pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure." Akane sighed again with a slight chuckle. "So stop being such a worry wart ok?"

"Yeah Musubi," Ranma replied. "She's not gonna break or somethin' now that we're here ok?"

"Ok," Musubi replied in a meek voice.

"My my, I hope I'm not interrupting anything here!" Came a new, male voice. Ranma and Musubi blinked, missing Akane turn her head to hide her hurt expression as the couple got a good look at the man before them. Glasses framed his warm brown eyes just below where his similarly colored bangs ended and his hair was cut short but not quite cropped. The battle dougi gave the impression of him being a martial artist though the clipboard he carried marred the image a bit as well as the purple haired young woman standing at his side.

"Hello, Tofu-sensei." Akane greeted in a friendly, yet slightly distant tone.

"Hello yourself Akane," Tofu chucked as he looked over the information presented to him. "Y'know if you just wanted to say hi, you didn't have to go through all this trouble." He joked.

Akane let off a slight chuckle as Miya let off a slight sigh, "Tofu..."

"Oh right, no time for fun eh dead?" Tofu sighed out before he turned to greet the couple before him. "Thanks for helping Akane over here. Are you friends of hers?"

Musubi nodded, "Yes! I'm Saotome Musubi and this is my husband Ranma!"

Ranma blushed slightly as he rubbed his temple distractedly, "Ya dont' have to go that far Musubi."

Tofu raised an eyebrow at that, "Huh, little young to be married aren't you?"

"Long story doc, trust me." Ranma replied.

"Heh, I'll bet." The doctor replied with a light mirth to his tone. "So what happened this time Akane? Trip over some poor boy's foot after winning your fight?"

"S-something like that," Akane muttered.

"It would seem she did roll her ankle, Tofu," Miya said and the others blinked, not seeing her kneel down to look at Akane's slightly raised foot.

"How bad?" The doctor asked.

"It appears to be a full sprain," she said as she rose to look at the young group. "Would you please escort Akane-san into the examination room ?"

"Uh... Sure," Ranma nodded as he turned to his sekirei. "C'mon Musubi."

"Right Ranma-san," she chirped as she carried Akane piggyback style once more.

"Good work Miya," Tofu praised as they followed the young group. "You're getting better at this."

Miya brought a hand to her mouth and giggled girlishly at the praise, causing the others to stare at her. "Why thank you Tofu," she said as she finished, giving the doctor a radiant smile.

"It's still hard to think you could barley tell a bandage from a bedpan when you started," Tofu continued. "Now you're just about the perfect nursemaid a doctor could ever ask for!" As the purple haired woman giggled once more Akane bit her lip and turned, wishing she was anywhere but here at that moment. "Truly, I'm so blessed to have such a perfect helper for a wife!" Tofu continued. "It's more than I dared to ask for!"

"Doctor," Akane weakly said but catching their attention.

"Yes!" Tofu said as he snapped out of his little bubble and turned his attention to her.

"Ankle... pain... remember?"

"Right! Right, I'm so sorry!" Tofu blurted out, scratching the back of his head with his free hand in embarrassment. "Oh jeez, that's so embarrassing."

Akane sighed again as Musubi placed her on the examination table. From there she stoically endured Tofu's probing touch before he gave her foot a wrap in an elastic bandage and perfunctorily told her not to put any weight on it for the next twenty-four to thirty-six hours. Tofu then asked a few friendly questions about Ranma and Musubi, such as how he had come to meet them, and how did they get married.

* * *

_'This is taking forever..._' Ranma thought as he sat in the waiting area for Akane's check-up to end. An obvious exaggeration, but with how antsy Musubi was getting at the moment, he just wished Akane would come out sooner so the girl could stop feeling so damn guilty over the whole thing that was more a freak accident than anything. At least the girl beside him could stop giving the door her puppy dog eyes every two minutes.

God, those puppy dog eyes were freaking strong.

He shook his head from the though, lest he let the girl beside him distract him any further today. As he managed to calm his thought, they trailed back to the good doctor and his lovely nurse aide. While they seemed nice enough, and were busy helping out Akane, the Saotome heir couldn't help but notice a few... off things about the medical pair.

Most notably how they seemed to carry themselves as martial artists.

From how they walked, even during their more silly moments Ranma couldn't help but notice how their movements were still managing to be precise, graceful, and with clear definition. It spoke a great deal to their level as martial artists. Probably not as great as him, but hell who was? Even so, he had a feeling that this Miya was the stronger of the two. She seemed to have a much larger... presence than her husband.

The Saotome heir let out a small sigh as he leaned back into his chair, staring blankly at the ceiling. _'There's one thing I don't get,'_ he thought to himself. _'That Miya... she don't seem so bad, yet for some reason she was triggerin' every last one of my-_' he was released from his thoughts as he felt a light tap on his knee. Looking down, he found a small child, about two or three years of age. He was dressed in a pair of blue overalls and white shoes. He had a shock of dark lavender hair and large brown eyes that looked at him curiously.

Ranma blinked as he looked down at the child, "Can I help ya, kid?"

The child looked up and gave him a warm smile.

Ranma returned it slightly.

The child's smile grew, "Mah!"

"Hi..." Ranma returned, slightly uncomfortable.

The child giggled and walked away from Ranma, falling to the floor slightly as he crawled away making delighted cooing sounds. Ranma blinked as the child then came to a halt and straightened his legs and put his head on the ground, almost looking like the child was trying to make a headstand. Again the child giggled as it saw the two of them looking at him and squealed again as he fell to the side.

"Gen-chan!" came a shriveled old voice from Ranma's side. The boy and his sekirei blinked to find a small old lady with dark grey hair in a bun behind her head rushing towards the toddler amusing himself. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono and a brown pair of hakama. She sighed as she picked up the child who cooed happily at her worried features.

"I swear you're going to be the most adventurous of us yet Gen-chan," the older woman sighed as she turned to Ranma and Musubi. "I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"Naw, he's cool," Ranma shrugged as he leaned back into his chair.

"All the same, I apologize for any inconvience." The older woman replied as she bowed slightly.

Ranma shrugged again as the elderly patient took her grandson and sat down in the far chairs. Had to be tough looking after your grandbaby while going to the doc at her age, but people do what they gotta do Ranma rationalized as he quickly returned his attention back to the door. A few minutes passed and Akane made her way out of Tofu's gingerly on her crutches.

"Well?" Ranma asked as Musubi looked at Akane with clear concern.

"It's a minor sprain," Akane answered. "If I keep off it for a few weeks it'll be fine."

"Sounds about right," Ranma nodded. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah..." Akane trailed off her eyes becoming distant as she stared at the elder woman doting on her grandson in her arms. Ranma blinked as Akane shook her head and made her way out of the office, the Saotomes following her in tow.

* * *

"I keep telling you its fine Musubi-chan." Akane sighed as the trio made their way out of the clinic. "You're such a worry wart."

"Are you sure, Akane-san?" Musubi asked once again. "I can carry you if you want" The girl fretted again, her hands clenched under her chin.

"She's sure Musubi," Ranma sighed out. "You're just gonna hurt her pride if you keep on like this."

She blinked and turned her head to Ranma. "Pride, Ranma-san?"

"Ranma..." Akane started before the transgendered martial artist put up a hand to ward her off. The Tendo heir blinked but was silent as Ranma continued.

"Yes, Musubi, her pride. No matter her level, she's got her pride as a martial artist. It's something you gotta respect if you wanna be one of th' greats. You get me Musubi?"

"Right!" Musubi firmly nodded. "Do I have pride, Ranma-san?"

"If you don't I make sure you do, don't you worry Musubi," Ranma grinned as he replied. "You're learn' from the best of the best after all."

Musubi brightened at her Ashikabi and swiftly bowed, her pony-tail almost flipping over her head. "I'm in your care, Ranma-san!"

Akane giggled slightly at the display before her, "You two make a cute couple."

Ranma gave her a flat look and rolled his eyes at Akane, "Eh, whatever ya say." As they continued on Ranma spoke up again, "So tell me somthin' Akane."

Akane blinked as she looked towards Ranma, "Yeah?"

"What's the deal with you and the doc?"

Akane paused, lowering her face and inadveredly hiding her features. "What do you mean, Ranma?"

"I dunno, you tell me," Ranma replied as he shrugged indifferently. "You were actin' all funny on the way there. Ya said you didn't wanna see someone, and you were all cold and distant like when dealin' with th' doc and his assistant. So what, ya hate him or something?"

Akane was silent for a moment before she looked up at Ranma and Musubi, a tired expression on her face. "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Ranma blinked. "What'd he kill your dog or somethin'?"

"If only," Akane snorted. "Look... he's been our family doctor for about as long as I've remembered. Whenever I got sick or hurt in training I've always gone to see him. Except..."

"Except...?" Ranma pressed, Musubi looking between them with a slightly confused look on her face.

"...There was a period of time when Doctor Tofu was... was gone from Nerima."

Ranma's eyebrow rose slightly at Akane's tone when she mentioned the doctor's disappearance. "Oh?"

She nodded as she continued, "Yeah... he was... he was gone for a few years. I was in my second year of junior high when he came back with... with Miya-san."

"Oh, so he didn't have an assistant before he left," Ranma nodded.

"Right," Akane confirmed. "I don't know what happened while he was gone but... but he married her in my senior year of junior high and well... you've seen how he is around her."

"Akane-san..." Musubi began and both Ranma and Akane started, momentarily forgetting she was there. "You're in love with him, aren't you?!" she said, happy and not quite understanding the situation other than what it boiled down to.

"Huwaaa?!" Akane tuned to Musubi flushed red. "W-w-w-what are you sayin' Musubi-chan?!"

Musubi clasped her hands, delighted to see that she was right. "You're in love with Dr Tofu!"

"She is?" Ranma blinked as Akane continued to stammer. "I figured there was somethin' up with her and that place but is that what it is? Heck, how'd you figure that one out Musubi?"

"B-b-but I'm... I'm not in love with Dr. Tofu," Akane sighed out as she fought to calm her nerves. "I don't deny that he's more mature than most guys I've met and that he's someone I can count on... but I'm not in love with him!"

"So what, it's just a crush?" Ranma asked bluntly. "Well I guess that sucks that he got married 'n all..."

At that, Akane became silent. Almost like a mannequin as she regained her composure. Ranma blinked at the sudden change in her demeanor, "Akane?"

"Yeah..." she whispered to herself. "It really sucks don't it?" And with those words she hobbled away on her crutches back to the Tendo compound. Ranma and Musubi blinked as they looked at each other in confusion.

"What'd I say?" Ranma asked.

"But's okay, Akane-san! You still love him, right?" Musubi asked.

Akane turned to Musubi, a sad smile on her lips. "And that's why it sucks..." Musubi blinked as Akane turned and continued to hobble off.

"Hoh boy," Ranma sighed as he walked off to follow her, unconsciously clasping Musubi's hand in his to drag her off. "Looks like she wasn't kiddin' when she said it was complicated."

* * *

"Haah, what a first day," Ranma sighed as he entered the guest room he shared with his father. The old fart was gone for the evening with Soun, the two old friends claiming to go off to reminisce but Ranma had a thought they were doing more than that for some reason. He wouldn't be surprised to find the old man reeking of booze tomorrow morning. Well, at least it wouldn't be the most abnormal thing to wake up to in the morning, as sad a sight as it was.

"Eh, whatever," Ranma shrugged as he quickly changed into his pajamas. "'Least he won't bug me about that fiancée crap for a while."

"Ranma-san?"

Ranma turned at the female voice behind him...

And almost choked on his tongue at the site before him.

Musubi stood in front of Ranma currently dressed in one of his plain, white wife beater t-shirts that would have been loose on virtually every other woman on the planet her height. On her however it was very tight in the chest, showing a pair of breasts that defied reason in their combination of perkiness, bounce, and size. Especially since the plunging neckline of the shirt showed that the sekirei wasn't wearing a bra. Accompanying this asset was a slim smoothly muscled stomach, long curvaceous legs, that terminated in a round, full, yet tight rear end, a feature that was displayed proudly by a pair or plain white panties that somehow managed to look positively scandalous on her.

Musubi smiled brightly at her ashikabi as she entered the guest room, "Do you like it, Ranma-san?" The innocent girl asked before twirling around and coming to a stop to smile at him...

A stop to which the forces of momentum kept her breasts in motion, swinging to the side so far enough that...

-POP-

Her right breast popped right out of the side of Ranma's t-shirt and jiggled back exposed. "Do you like it?" Musubi asked again, seemingly unconcerned about what happened. Ranma's mouth open and closed a few times before his eyes rolled up and fell back, a spurt of blood coming out of his nose.

"Ranma-san!" Musubi cried as she rushed to her ashikabi. Cradling his limp form in her arms, she couldn't hold back her tears as she checked on her fallen husband, "Ranma-san are you ok?!"

"T...to... much..." Ranma whispered in answer before he fell limp once more.

"Ranma-san!" Musubi cried again, pressing his face into her cleavage.

"Ah! Musubi, what are you doing?!" came Akane's startled cry behind her.

"Akane-san..." Musubi turned to the youngest Tendo daughter, tears in her eyes. Akane blinked as she hobbled into the guest room as Musubi continued. "Help me..."

Akane was puzzled before she spotted a patch of blood on Musubi's exposed breast. Concern over road her thoughts on decency for the moment as she rushed as fast as she could to the sekirei's side. "You're hurt!"

Musubi blinked, "Huh?"

"You're hurt!" Akane repeated as she clasped onto Musubi's wrist and pulled her onto her feet, missing the heavy thud of Ranma's head hitting the floor. "C'mon, let's get you looked at!"

"But-"

"C'mon Musubi-chan," Akane cut Musubi off as she dragged the girl out of the room. "Let's get you looked over before that turns any worse!"

"But-" was all Musubi could manage as she and Akane left the guest room.

Left ignored for all the world laid Ranma, idly twitching as blood continued to leak out of his nose, consciousness having mercifully left him. It was then that the door opened, and the heavier steps of what was no doubt Genma coming in yawning and stretching as he walked in and paused while looking down. After a second he continued past his son and grabbed one of the futons and opened it.

Before lying it on the floor he looked at how Ranma was positioned before he could lay it down and then nudged his son a few times to roll him into more or less acceptable position where he could lay it down. With that he turned the light off and plopped down and soon began to snore, his prone son still face first in the futon.

* * *

**End Ch. 2**

_**Author's Notes:**_

Like that twist? It'll be explained one day, but not anytime soon. I hope you don't expect things to be entirely like cannon on both sides, and you just might be surprised to see what sekirei ends up with what character if any at all.

Also for a VM update, Wheeljack's PC is fixed so plotting for the next installment will be starting soon. So keep tuned. And as always, tell me how ya like this installment of Random Act of Love.

Thanks to Wheeljack for looking this thing over and helping out with some scenes.


End file.
